Kid icarus: Chronicles
by Xeno 117
Summary: A detailing of the events that form the backstory for the Kid Icarus franchise and it's characters. Love; action, death, and tragedy all included. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1: The General

General Icarus was an adult Dark Angel standing at 6'3 with spiky, brown hair; blue eyes, and black feathered wings. He had a small battle scar on his left cheek. He wore a silver laurel crown on his head along with a purple headband underneath, though it was mostly concealed by his hair. He wore a black chi-ton with purple hems (fastened on his shoulder by a silver fibula with a red gem embedded in it); along with purple arm bands on his forearms, a black leather belt fastened by a silver square buckle, with black sandals on his feet. He appeared to wear a navy blue shirt underneath his chi-ton, along with navy blue shorts. He wielded many weapons in his time, but he had a favoring of a specially made bow that fired arrows made of dark magic, that could also be broken into two short swords.

He bravely fought alongside his kinsmen, never showing any signs of his resolve breaking. He would live and die just like those beside him. Though being born as a low class warrior he survived every battle he ever fought in, it was if his power level raised after each conflict. Some say he once took on an entire legion of the Underworld's army alone. All who knew him showed both respect and fear, and all who opposed him knew death. He would charge forwards into battle, slicing apart and shooting down anything in his path. He was Medusa's most trusted ally, and she trusted him like he was family. Eventually, over the years, he became more than just a General to her. Though the other gods and goddesses, except for Palutena, would frown upon their affair their love was true, and from it, Medusa would bare a child. Though it would be left fatherless...

[Skyworld]

Medusa and Palutena walked together through one of Skyworld's many grand gardens. It was a bright and sunny day, a happy day. The sisters occasionally conversed chit-chat together on days like this.

"So sister, have you and the General decided on a name for your son yet?" Palutena smiled.

"We decided that when he returns from the current conflict on Earth that we would start the formalities for our little bundle of joy." Medusa had never been happier in her life.

"Hehe. I'm sure the name will be perfect for him, i still can't believe i'll be an auntie." Palutena replied.

"It's a delightful surprise to us all... But that conflict could not come at a worse time." Medusa sighed.

"Cheer up sis, Icarus will be back before you know it." Palutena assured.

"I guess you're right Palutena, and then we can spend many happy days as a family. The mere thought fills me with joy." Medusa smiled.

"Yep. Great times are ahead." Palutena responded. They continued to walk along and talk to one another as the birds sang with joy in the tree tops.

[Earth]

General Icarus stop at the top of a charred hill, the area around was plagued by the fires of war. Warrior necromancers who had sided with the Underworld were charging towards the Dark Angel from behind, brandishing their weapons. General Icarus looked over his shoulder with a small smirk. Grabbing his duel short swords from his back, he made a 180 degree turn and jumped up into the air. Flying towards the legion of necromancers with incredible speed; he barreled through those in his path, turning them into meat confetti with his lightning fast attacks. He flew upwards and connected his short swords together, forming his dark bow. He pulled back on the magical string and charged up a magical explosive arrow made of darkness. He let it fly forwards and finish off the remainder of the legion. He landed back on the ground and fought alongside his comrades, both Human and Angel.

[Later that day]

General Icarus was laying back on a rock, looking up into the blue sky filled with white clouds and a bright sun. He had his head rested in his hands as he laid there, letting his mind wander. A few Dark Angels were sat around a small campfire, cooking some meat, next to the General. One of the older looking ones turned to look at the General.

"So, Icarus, i heard about your good fortune. Congratulations on you boy, i'll bet that he grows up to be a fine warrior just like yourself. Especially since he's gonna be a Demi-God." The Dark Angel smiled. He was an experienced veteran called Torver, and a close friend of General Icarus.

"I welcome your kind words old friend." General Icarus chuckled.

"Wait... So the rumors are true!? I mean, are these tales fact General, sir? Sorry, sir, didn't mean to impose, sir." A young Dark Angel recruit by the name of Yoreel stuttered.

"How many times Yoreel, call me Icarus. We're all brothers and sisters here, no need for formalities... and yes; what you hear is true." General Icarus responded.

"Wow... It's... It's almost unbelievable... The sacred goddess..." Yoreel's mind was blown.

"Heh. I wake up every day and tell myself exactly that." General Icarus grinned.

"All soft now are we, Icarus? Does your mind wonder with thoughts of the goddess so easily? We'll be back up there soon enough old pal, and the mead will be on me." Torver joked.

"Nothing escapes you does it Torver? Though you're wrong on one thing... The mead will be on me, a drink to my son it will be, friend." Icarus laughed.

"Aye to that, pal." Torver grinned. The group laughed with joy. Icarus looked up into the sky again, a smile upon his face. All he ever cared about these days was Medusa and his unborn child. He had went from a stern war veteran to a the most over protective and safety paranoid partner you could imagine, his constant over protectiveness had made Medusa laugh on multiple occasions. Safety this, safety that. Paranoia everywhere with the General recently...

Though, he would not make it back.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hero's Death

[Earth]

On one side of a battle scarred field was the forces of the Underworld; backed by Necromancers, and Bandit clans. On the other; the Light angels and Dark angels of Skyworld, backed by the armies of many Human cities. General Icarus flew to the top of a rocky spire to give a speech to his dark angel legion. He looked down at the smiling faces with a smile of his own, his clothes and bandanna flowing in the wind.

"Men and Women of skyworld! I stand before you, not as a General, but as a brother! Before us stands the demonic forces of the Underworld, 10,000 strong, and backed by Necromancers and Bandits! But we are proud warriors! Our power levels know no bounds unlike those monsters! We will stand and fight to our last breath, for our homes! Our goddess! Our loved ones!" General Icarus spoke out to his soldiers.

"You mentioned loved ones twice sir!" A soldier shouted out. The others started laughing.

"Can i get a hell yeah!?" General Icarus smirked.

"HELL YEAH!" The Dark Angels responded.

"Excellent. Now off to battle!" General Icarus grinned. He flew off towards the enemy, followed directly by the armies behind him.

On the other side of the battlefield, a lone Bandit looked out into the distance. A human male; standing at 6'8 with unkempt black hair and hazel eyes. He wore little to no armor, instead wearing leather pants with black sandals and a grey, torn and sleevless top, along with a shoulder pad and cloth on his forearms. This Human was called Percius and he was no stranger to war. Though he never fought for those he worked alongside, oh no, he took to battle to hunt. He took pride in making trophies out of famous warriors he encountered, and he had heard that General Icarus would be fighting. The hunt was on...

General Icarus sliced straight through a Cerberus, cutting it's main head off before breaking the jaw of it's right head, and then firing an explosive arrow down the throat of the left head. Icarus jumped down and onto a Crawler, stabbing it in the head with his Bow. He turned his Bow into his duel short swords and twirled them around. A pack of Armin attempted to get a surprise attack in from behind, but the General roundhouse kicked the leader through a rock before slicing apart the other three. The battle had been raging for over an hour now, and even though many brave soldiers had died, the Underworld and it's allies were close to losing, very close.

"I'd say this was going to easy..." General Icarus spoke. Percius attempted to strike Icarus from behind with his golden sword, but the General sensed his power level and turned around in time. Using the tip of the sword in his left hand to block the Bandit's sword. The tips opf both blades collided and the resulting shockwave made a crack in the floor and put of the small fires around them. "But then, we have this guy." General Icarus followed up.

"Damn! How did you know!?" Percius growled, stepping back.

"I can sense power levels, all Angels can. You have a power level of, oh... About 15,000. Not bad for a human, i have a power level of 44,500. Well i did have that last month, so i'd say that right now... Something like 57,000. Something like that." General Icarus smirked.

"Not bad... But what about that guy?" Percius chuckled.

"Huh?" Icarus turned around, to only get smacked through a wall by Hewdraw. Hewdraw began to assault General Icarus; knocking him into the air, then repeatedly slamming him with his tail, and then sending him into the ground with a headbutt. General Icarus crawled out of the crater and stood back up to face Percius as Hewdraw flew away. "Hurrgh... Hur... Huh... Power level... Of... 35,000..." Icarus smirked. Percius twirled his sword with a grin.

"Now that i have you all to myself, i will give you a warriors death." Percius chuckled.

"You assume too much." General Icarus retorted.

"You underestimate my power, General." Percius stated.

"As do you mine." The General grinned.

"To the death then." Percius replied. The warriors readied themselves and tightly gripped their weapons, staring straight into each other's eyes.

The two charged towards one another; locking blades and trying overpower each other, Percius kicked Icarus away and attempted to slice him with his sword, but Icarus deflected the attack and kneed Percius in the chin, before getting a small cut in. Blood poured from the wound on Percius' chin but the bandit shrugged it off and retaliated with an attack of his own. Icarus dodged and sliced at Percius' leg, giving him another wound. Percius growled in pain and landed an attack on Icarus. General Icarus jumped back and held the small cut on chest. The two charged at each other again, but this time Icarus grabbed Percius by the neck and flew upwards with him. General Icarus threw him to the ground before attempting to plunge into him with his swords. Percius rolled out of the way and jumped back up, slicing at Icarus again. A 2nd cut, this time to the General's right shoulder. Percius kicked Icarus to the floor and then stomped on his chest. General Icarus cried out in pain, then stabbed Percius in the ankle before kicking him into a tree. Icarus stood back up and spat out blood. Percius jumped back up and plunged his sword through Icarus' chest. General Icarus screamed out before punching Percius away. A dark aura engulfed General Icarus as breathed heavily. Percius couldn't believe his eyes, his sword went straight though him and yet he still stood. The General pulled the sword out of him and threw it at Percius. It impaled the bandit in the arm and stuck him to the tree. General Icarus stalked forward as Percius pulled his own sword out of him.

"Children shouldn't mess with warriors." Icarus spoke.

"How are you..." Percius held his bleeding arm.

"You've talked enough... Time to finish you off." General Icarus interrupted. He charged up a magic attack in his right hand. The ball of purple energy intensifying as he charged up. Percius took a few step backwards. "FINAL REVENGE CANNON!" Icarus exclaimed, throwing a spear of energy at the wounded bandit. A flash of light blinded Icarus, something wasn't right... He was in a void. The General looked around to see nothing but darkness. Suddenly he felt a huge spike of pain in his stomach and he fell to his knees. He closed his eyes and saw Percius after opening them again. The bandit had some how gained a short burst of demonic power and deflected the attack while Icarus was distracted.

"Hehehe... Hades' luck favours me, General." Percius grinned, ramming his sword into Icarus further.

"Hades..." General Icarus groaned as slumped down, uncouncious. Percius looked at his fallen enemy with a grin.

"Your wings... Will make a perfect Trophy." Percius chuckled. He broke into laughter and General Icarus laid in a pool of his own blood.

[The Underworld]

General Icarus awoke, floating through the air. He looked around at his surroundings.

"Did i... Die?" General Icarus coughed. He couldn't see anything in the dark.

"You have indeed fallen in battle, General." A booming voice called out from the dakness.

"Huh? Show yourself, fool!" The General commanded.

"As you wish..." The voice responded. Hades appeared before Icarus in giant form.

"What do you want... Demon..." General Icarus growled.

"Many things... Chaos; anarchy, fun, power... A sweetroll." Hades grinned.

"Send me back." Icarus commanded.

"You do not command me!" Hades growled, punching General Icarus through a mountain. "Your soul belongs to me now!" Hades followed up.

"Like hell it does!" General Icarus growled, standing up.

"Oh the irony..." Hades chuckled.

"I would rather be wiped from existance than live as a puppet or a slave!" Icarus retorted.

"And yet you blindly follow your Goddess... That reminds me, whatever will she tell your poor boy?" Hades taunted.

"Shut your mouth! FINAL REVENGE CANNON!" The General let loose his ultimate attack, the energy spear barreled towards Hades with great speed. Hades lifted his right hand and at the tip of his index finger, created a ball of energy that sucked in the attack.

"Time for some lovely fireworks!" Hades exclaimed. He threw the death ball at General Icarus, who was caught in the blast as it collided with mountain ruins. The General was stuck in the center of the attack as he was slowly turned to ash by the attack. Before he died he saw a vision of the future. A young Angel boy facing Hades alone... The Angel looked just like him.

"Son... Kill him... My son... Will kill him... My son will kill Hades! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! HADES!" General Icarus cried out before being destroyed completely.

And so ends the tragic tale of General Icarus, struck down by Percius and destroyed by Hades. But the story has only just begun...


	3. Chapter 3: Loss

[Skyworld, Medusa's Temple]

Medusa sat on her throne, positioned at the end of her Temple's grand hall. It was a comfy seat, cast in gold, and padded with purple cloth. It was a pleasent day as usual, blue skies and a bright sun as usual. though something seemed to trouble the Goddess of Darkness today, she had not recieved a letter from General Icarus in the last three days, and he always wrote to her daily. Medusa was confused by this, but she decided that maybe he was going to surprise her with an unexpected return? Yes, that's it, he was building up the moment for his return, and then the days of being a family could commence without interruption. Medusa smiled to herself at the thought.

"Any day now, your daddy will be back and we can see you enter this world together. Hehe." Medusa spoke to the barely noticable mound that was her womb. She couldn't help but think about a few names for her child, even though she was saving all that for General Icarus' return. A Dark Angel guard walked into the the hall and kneeled before Medusa.

"My Goddess, a messenger from the General's army is here. He says he brings important news." The guard informed.

"Send him in straight away." Medusa smiled. The guard nodded and exited the hall to fetch the messenger. Medusa smiled, the war must be over and Icarus must be on his way. The guard soon returned with the messenger. It was Yoreel. He kneeled before Medusa before speaking.

"My Goddess... I am Yoreel Sniknej, a recruit in the General's army, and i faught alongside the General personally... I... It is with great sorrow that i fulfill this duty to inform you that... That... General Icarus was killed in action. a human bandit, unknown to us at this time, was reported to have been the one to kill him... He seems to have escaped the battle soon after, and we believe he took the General's wings as a trophy. Nothing saddens me more than to bring you this news, my Goddess." Yoreel spoke with sadness in his voice. Medusa looked like she was going to be sick, but did not say a word. The color drained from her face as she realised the full extent of this... Every single consequence that would come of this. "We... We have braught his body with us, my Goddess." Yoreel followed up. Medusa looked up, with an emotionless expression.

"Th... Thank you, Yoreel... That... That will be all... You may leave me." Medusa spoke with hesitation. Yoreel and the guard nodde and left. Medusa sat there for the next few minutes, staring off into space. She pushed herself up from the throne, trembling as she walked along to the center of the room. She stopped.

From outside of the Temple her scream echoed through Skyworld, some say it could even heard on Earth, and out in space.

A dark aura had surrounded Medusa and her eyes were glowing a dark purple, her long black hair flowing with the energy she emitted. Because of some selfish human troublemaker, her son would grow up without a father. Her son would never meet the man he would call daddy; her son would never get to play with his father, get to bond with his father. Medusa broke down and began to cry...

She would find that Bandit... One day he would pay... But right now? The child she carried within her was the only thing that mattered to Medusa.


	4. Chapter 4: Birth Of A Legend

[Skyworld]

(7 Months after General Icarus' death)

Palutena rushed out of her temple and out into the streets of Skyworld, looking left and right with a joyful expression. Medusa was finally giving birth and Palutena sure as hell was going to be there for her sister.

"I can't believe it! The kid is finally here!" Palutena exclaimed with joy. She flew off into the skies as fast as she could using her powers and headed for Medusa's temple. "Oh crapbaskets, i nearly forgot a present! Let's see... I can fit in a quick detour to a shop... or two... Oh hold on sis! I'm not gonna miss this for the world!" Palutena exclaimed as she took a right turn in her flight path, heading for the market district.

[Medusa's Temple]

Medusa's agitated growls as she tried to make the process of birth less painful could be heard throughout her temple. Torver and Yoreel were on guard duty in the main hall (They had signed up for Medusa's royal guard after the war in memory of Icarus) when they heard the noise.

"Wow... I didn't think Gods and Goddesses could feel pain." Yoreel turned and spoke to Torver.

"Neither did i, rooks." Torver replied.

"Hey, i'm very experianced now." Yoreel retorted.

"Yeah, yeah..." Torver smirked.

"Humph." Was Yoreel's only response.

"Damn... I still can't believe Icarus is gone... Especially on this day." Torver sighed.

"Yeah... I felt terrible having to tell the Goddess." Yoreel responded.

"Don't beat yourself up kid, somebody had too." Torver smiled.

"Yeah, i guess... But if i ever find that Bandit..." Yoreel growled.

"Get in line buddy. Me and Icarus were like brothers... And then there's the Goddess... Oh that will be an M rated blood bath. You can bring the popcorn, i'll bring the cola." Torver spoke. Yoreel nodded. Another scream of agony from Medusa's bedroom chambers.

"And pop goes the Weasel." Yoreel spoke as he rubbed his ears.

[Skyworld]

Palutena comically sprinted towards Medusa's temple, carrying a large collection of wrapped gifts and teddy bears in her arms. She ran up the stairs to the Temple doors, balancing the presents the best she could so that she didn't drop them. She burst into the main hall of the Temple to the surprise of Torver and Yoreel.

"Gah... Sacred Goddess of light, Palutena. You, uh, surprised us." The two stuttered. Palutena ran past them with the presents.

"Can we be of assistance, lady Palutena!?" Yoreel called out.

"Thank you, but no thank you guys! I got this!" Palutena replied as she ran down a corridor.

"Ok then! Give the Goddess our most humble wishes!" Torver chuckled.

"Will do!" Palutena's voice echoed.

Palutena burst into Medusa's bedroom chambers with the gifts still in hand. Medusa took a second to look at her sister with a confused look, before remembering she was in labour.

"Sorry i'm a tad late sis! I was getting all of these gifts for the baby." Palutena smiled. Palutena popped the gifts to the side and stood beside Medusa's bed.

"You... Haven't missed... Anything... Other than this... UNBEARABLE PAIN!" Medusa grated her teeth in pain.

"Well i'm here now sis, and i'll help you through this." Palutena smiled. Without saying a word she showed the medical team to the door, still smiling. "This a job for a Goddess guys. hehe." Palutena explained before closing the door on the doctors. The Dark Angels looked at each other, first with confused expressions, and then smirks.

"To the Inn guys! The mead is on me!" The lead doctor grinned. They all ran off.

Medusa looked at her sister with a doubtful expression.

"Oh don't give me that look Medusa, i have everything under control." Palutena giggled.

"I feel safer already..." Medusa rolled her eyes.

"I can assure you, i'll get us through this." Palutena followed up.

"Not to toot my own horn, but... I'M THE ONE IN LABOUR!" Medusa retorted.

"No need to be egotistical about it..." Palutena sighed.

"Gah... ARGH! It's finally happening!" Medusa screamed in pain. Palutena ran back and forth in a panick before appearing at Medusa's side.

"Breath! Slowly! Push! Breath in, out! Push! Are you pushing!? You're pushing right!? Breath!" Palutena panicked. Medusa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh help me..." Medusa sighed.

(1 Hour later)

Palutena drank a whole litre of water in one go and then sighed.

"I told you... I had everything under control." Palutena smiled. Medusa gave her a disapproving look and shuck her head.

"Yes, you certainly pulled through Palutena." Medusa sarcastically replied.

"So... What are you going to call the little one?" Palutena inquired. Medusa looked down at the newborn baby Angel in her arms. A baby boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes, with believe it or not, white little wings. Medusa smiled with joy as she looked at her son, he was the spitting image of his father. A single tear rolled down Medusa's cheek before she turned to look at Palutena.

"Icarus... Just like his father." Medusa spoke.

"That's a great choice sis, his daddy would be proud..." Palutena smiled. The two sisters looked at the little baby, who was snuggling up against Medusa and making happy baby noises.

"Icarus... Kid Icarus..." The two Goddesses spoke in unison.


	5. Chapter 5: Lullaby

[Skyworld]

(1 Year later)

Kid Icarus, dressed in a black chit-on with gold hems that was fastened on his right shoulder by a golden fibula, was playing in the outdoor private garden behind Medusa's temple, crawling along and trying to catch a butterfly that had been flying about. Medusa was stood to the side watching her son comically pace back and forth trying to get the bug that intrigued him so much. She giggled to herself as she observed Icarus' hopeless efforts. After Icarus tired himself out and gave up Medusa held out her hand and the Butterfly landed on her index finger in obediance. she knelt down and showed the Butterfly to her baby boy, who looked at it with curiosity. It was such a bright and colorful creature and Icarus found it so pleasent to look at.

"It's a Butterfly little one, a pretty one as well, wouldn't you say?" Medusa smiled. Icarus just smiled and giggled as he had not learnt to talk yet, he couldn't even fly, which was usually the 1st thing an Angel did as a baby. Medusa just chalked it up to him being a slow learner. The Butterfly flew off of Medusa's finger and landed on Icarus' nose. Icarus looked at the creature on his nose with mild shocked. "See? All you have to do is let it come to you." Medusa spoke, patting her son on the head with a smile. The Butterfly flew off into the sky above and Icarus looked on as it flew away. Icarus flapped the small wings on his back and stumbled to his feet. Before he fell over, from not knowing how to walk, he managed to get himself three feet of the ground, but then fell back to the ground. It was as if his wings couldn't function. But he was a perfectly fine and healthy baby, who also happened to be a demi-god, so what was stopping him? Medusa picked him up and cradled him in her arms. "There, there Icarus. You'll have plenty of time to learn how to fly. I mean, it's been an entire year and you've only aged by a month! Hehe, well i guess you want to spend a lot of time as mommy's little Angel." Medusa reassured. Icarus dropped his upset expression and smiled back. "So how about we go and see auntie Palutena, huh?" Medusa smiled. Icarus giggled. "Sounds good to me." Medusa replied.

(a short time later)

Medusa, carrying Icarus in her arms, walked alongside Palutena as they took a stroll through Skyworld.

"I will say, this summer has been one of the best we've ever had, if not the best. Little Icarus has gotten to play outside so much recently." Medusa noted.

"I know, i'm surprised we've went this long without a single drop of rain." Palutena replied.

"That reminds me, Icarus tried to fly for the 1st time today." Medusa smiled.

"Really? Did he have fun?" Palutena inquired.

"Sadly he only got three feet of the ground before he gave in and landed on his little bottom." Medusa chuckled.

"Aww. Well he has plenty of time to learn anyway." Palutena smiled.

"I said exactly that sister. He doesn't look a day over one month, hehe." Medusa responded.

"I wonder if he's doing that on purpose? Can't stand to grow up, hey?" Palutena chuckled.

"I have no complaints, he gets to be my little boy for even longer. but he'll grow tired of being a baby eventually, he'll want to be a big boy, isn't that right Icarus?" Medusa smiled. Icarus laughed in response.

"There you have it." Palutena spoke.

"Yep." Medusa replied. They continued to walk along the grand streets of Skyworld and eventually headed into the park so that Icarus could play around on the grass like he enjoyed too.

(Later that night)

Medusa carried a half asleep Icarus to his cot in her bedroom chambers, laying him down in it and pulling the dark blue quilt over him. She stroked his hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead, making him do a tired giggle. Medusa smiled in response.

"How about that lullaby you like so much to help you go to sleep?" Medusa inquired. Icarus answered with a tired giggle. "Ok then." Medusa smiled. she cleared her throat before begining.

"O' misty eye of the mountain above, keep careful watch of my brothers' souls, and should the sky be filled with fire and smoke, keep watching over Zeus' sons. If this is to end in fire, than we shall all burn together, watch the flames climb high into the sky, like an Angel, calling out father, oh... Stand by and we will watch the flames burn auburn gold, on the mountain side. If we should burn tonight, we will all burn together. Raise your Bow, for the last time. Calling out father, oh... Prepare as we will. Desolation comes upon the sky, now i see fire, inside the mountain, i see fire, burning the sky. I see fire, hollowing souls. I see fire, burning the winds... And i hope that you remember me. Oh should my people fall, surely i'll do the same. Confined in clouds above, we got too close to the flame. Calling out father, oh... Hold fast and we will, watch the flames burn auburn gold on the mountain side. Desolation comes upon the sky. Now i see fire, inside the mountain, i see fire, burning the trees. I see fire, hollowing souls. I see fire, burning in the breeze and i hope that you remember me... And if the night is burning, i will cover my eyes, o' for if the dark returns, then my brothers will die, and as the sky is burning it came falling down, crashing into this lonely town... and with the shadow upon the ground i hear my people screaming out, now i see fire, i see fire... Burning the trees, hollowing souls, and burning the breeze. I see fire, inside the mountain, now i see fire, burning the clouds... and i see fire burning auburn gold on the mountain side... And i hope that you remember me." Medusa sang to Icarus as he drifted off to sleep. When she finished, she kissed the sleeping Icarus on the forehead. "Goodnight, little Icarus." Medusa whispered.


	6. Chapter 6: Flightless Angel

[Skyworld]

Medusa and Icarus were once again in the outside garden, and today Medusa had big plans for her son. She was going to teach him how to fly. After all, Icarus had tried himself yesterday, so what better time to start than now?

"Alright Icarus, we got a big day ahead... It's time we start your flying lessons." Medusa smiled. Icarus laughed and clapped making Medusa smile. "Now listen to mommy carefully, because while i may be able to fly, i can't show you how to do it with wings because i use my powers to fly." Medusa continued. She floated up above the ground, five feet to be exact, with a purple aura of energy surrounding her. "Let's start of easy Icarus, all you have to do is flap your wings and focus. Once you can get to five feet in the air, just like mommy, we can move onto the other stuff." Medusa followed up. Icarus laughed and giggled again before jumping up and down, flapping his wings in the process. After a few seconds he found himself in the air just like his mother. Medusa smiled and clapped. "That's my little Angel." Medusa complimented. Icarus laughed and started to fly in circles; loops, and arcs, trying to show off. "Icarus wait, you could get hurt!" Medusa called out. Icarus continued to perform aerial acrobatics and flew up higher so that his back was too the sun. The baby Angel kept on laughing in joy as he flew, but then he froze up. His eyes widened in shock and all laughter stopped. He could no longer feel his wings, they were still there, but it felt as if they were being cut off. Icarus' mind flashed with images of an adult Angel that looked just like him but with his wings cut off and a human standing over him. Icarus began to fall back to the ground, yelling out in pain and fear. "Icarus!" Medusa called out. In a flash she blasted off and caught her son and saved him from danger, cradling him in her arms as she flew back down to the ground. Icarus began to cry and Medusa hugged him tightly. "Icarus, my little baby, you really frightened me there. What is it? What happened?" Medusa nearly teared up herself. Icarus stopped crying but just held tightly onto his mother, not responding. "Oh what am i doing, i forgot you can't speak yet." Medusa sighed. She stroked Icarus' unkempt hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I've never seen anything like this before, or heard of something like this either... Ooh... My poor little boy. It's ok, I'll find out just what's going on." Medusa spoke. Icarus snuggled up to his mother. "Come on, let's go get you a little treat." Medusa smiled. Icarus giggled with joy as they headed inside.

[Palutena's Temple]

(Some time later)

As Icarus played with some wooden building blocks on the floor, Palutena and Medusa were having a private conversation as they watched the child.

"So he just froze up and fell?" Palutena inquired.

"Yeah... He was doing so well but then he just stopped, it was like he'd seen a ghost." Medusa answered.

"Are you sure he didn't just get nervous?" Palutena replied.

"Palutena, he was flying all over the place and showing off, I'm pretty sure he wasn't nervous." Medusa responded.

"Have you checked out his vitals?" Palutena asked.

"Of course. I check them every morning and night... He's perfectly fine and healthy, i make sure of it" Medusa informed. Palutena gave her a puzzled expression. "What? you can never be too safe." Medusa defended.

"Ok, ok... Hmm... We'll have to ask an Angel about it." Palutena responded.

"Fine by me, Icarus' well being is my number one concern, anything to help him." Medusa agreed.

"I'll go summon one of them now." Palutena informed.

"Thanks sister." Medusa smiled. Palutena nodded and smiled back. The Goddess of light left the room to go and find an Angel. Medusa looked at her son and smiled. "We'll get to the bottom of whatever is going on little one." She spoke. Icarus continued to play. A short time later Palutena returned with the General of her army; General Nelo, a 6'5 Light Angel with spiky black hair and brown eyes, with white wings, who was dressed in golden battle armor. He took a half bow before Medusa before speaking.

"Goddess of Darkness, it is an honor. Lady Palutena informs me that your most humble son is having a strange sickness when it comes to flying. I believe i may be able to shed some light on this, Goddess... If you will allow me." General Nelo spoke. Medusa nodded. "Thank you, Goddess. From what i have already know and have been informed upon, i believe that it is the broken spiritual link between your humble son and his most honorable father." Nelo explained.

"What does the General have to do with my son's lack of flight?" Medusa inquired.

"Well you see lady Medusa, An Angel father and his offspring share a spiritual bond upon birth, meaning that the child is born with the physical capabilities of their father at the time of birth so that they can surpass the previous generation as they grow... Now i know not of your son's power level upon birth, but... It is because of how General Icarus' wings were cut off before he so sadly perished that your son can not fly. You see, since the General lacked his wings before death, your son will never be able to fly on his own as the spiritual link between the two's wings had been severed before your son was born. I am sorry to burden you with such news, Goddess." Nelo answered.

"I... I understand, thank you... General Nelo." Medusa responded. General Nelo nodded and took a half bow.

"Thank you General, you are dismissed." Palutena spoke.

"I will take my leave, lady Palutena." Nelo nodded. The General saluted before leaving. Medusa took a big sigh and sat back down at the table in the room, staring at her playing son with sorrow.

"Oh Icarus... And Kid Icarus..." Medusa rubbed her forehead.

"Hey, don't get so down sis. It's terrible i know, but you can still help him fly. It won't make Icarus any less of an Angel." Palutena tried to support her sister.

"I know, i know... It's just... So many damn problems have been caused by one being alone... And to think he could affect my son in so many ways... Grr, it makes me so angry." Medusa replied, clenching her fist.

"Don't worry about the past, focus on the present and future. Icarus can still do so many things." Palutena smiled. Medusa smiled back.

"I know... And i am so thankful to have a little bundle of joy like my little Icarus." Medusa smiled, looking at her joyful child.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fickle Bunch

[Earth, Yamato Village]

It was a warm summers day and life continued as normal for the people of Yamato, it was the harvest time of year and they were preparing for the annual harvest festival. It was a joyous occasion and everybody was in high spirits. There would be food; wine, dancing, and festivities for the whole of the following month.

[Yamato Mayor's Villa]

A male human, dressed in expensive robes, stood on the balcony of his bedroom chambers, drinking the red wine in his golden chalice. Within his bedroom chambers was an entire display case for various trophies... Trophies of Underworld Demons and Animals. But resting atop the fire place, in a golden display case, was a pair of black feathered Angel wings. The man turned around to glance at his prize trophy with an amused smile. It was Percius of course. After the war he had decided to retire, and in a short amount of time, found himself living the high life as the Mayor of Yamato. Believe it or not, but he was loved by all of his citizens, well he wasn't a tyrant or anything, as a matter of fact he was quite the humble leader. But he had no shame in his past, and he still liked to recall his best moments from time to time. He stroked his chin, his fingers passing over the battle scar he recieved from General Icarus, with a grin. He raised his chalice to the wings and smiled.

"You were the best around, General, but i am better." Percius boasted, drinking his wine after. He turned back again to the watch the sun rise. Percius had the arrogence to belive that the good fortune of the Village was his doing, and not the doing of the deities. The lack of worship from Yamato Village would lead Medusa straight to the one being she had been hunting for years... But in the end, Percius would not be the last to fall from grace.

[Skyworld, Medusa's Temple]

Medusa sat on her throne, watching her son play with his toys, Icarus and Palutena were the only things that made Medusa smile these days, and she enjoyed the company of what little family she had. The other Gods and Goddesses could do as they please, she didn't give a damn about what they thought of her and her child, Icarus was an God just like them, no matter what they say.

"Little Icarus born with a power level of 1..." Medusa's thoughts drifted. She actually hadn't checked his power level since he was born, it didn't really matter to her but after the whole spiritual bond revelation, she wondered if it had went up. "I suppose it won't go up until you start training... But that won't be for years, and that's only if you want to... But, i may aswell check." Medusa smiled. She used her telepathy to make a quick run through of Icarus' bio-metric information. "Yep, still a cute little baby with a power level of 1, you really do want to stay as my little baby for a long time. Hehe, fine by me." Medusa spoke. Icarus looked at his mother and smiled innocently. Medusa knew he understood everything she was saying, he couldn't hide it from her behind all of the baby noises and innocent giggling. Yet he still couldn't speak, Medusa wondered if Icarus could even remember things other than family, he did seem awfully forgetful at times, after all he still tried to fly every now and again. A guard entered the hall and bowed before Medusa.

"My lady, i bring an update on current affairs." The guard announced.

"Ah, the monthly report... So, how are things going in the world?" Medusa replied.

"Well, sacred Goddess, things are the same as ever with the other deities... Things are actually going quite smoothly with everybody if i may say so, peace around the world aswell for the human race... Although i should bring attention to one little detail, my lady." The guard informed.

"Go on... It better not be Poseidon being Poseidon, you know i can barely tolerate the fool... 'Next time i'll use the Whales!' humph." Medusa sighed, she hated bad news.

"No my lady, nothing to do with the deities... It's the humans... Well one Village anyway. A Village called Yamato." The guard admitted.

"No more wars." Medusa's eyes glowed purple.

"Nothing like that my lady, i swear!" The guard had sweat dropping from his face. "You see... It's harvest time for the humans, and we all know how much effort you and lady Palutena put in to providing them with good fortune and health, i mean you both go out of your way to be such brilliant Goddesses..." The guard started to sidetrack.

"You said there was a problem? Why have i not heard of it yet?" Medusa mused.

"Uh... Well... You see my lady... They... Kinda stopped... Worshipping... Palutena... And... You." The guard twiddled his thumbs and weakly smiled. Medusa facepalmed. "My goddess?" The guard was confused.

"I don't have time for this, a plauge or draught should about do it..." Medusa sighed.

"But my lady, what would Palutena say about such a brash action, surely you should ask her first...?" The guard stopped himself.

"See that empty stand over there? In the middle of the row of STONE statues?" Medusa mused.

"Oh... Crapbaskets... I never meant to be so rude..." The guard was cut off.

"Petrification..." Medusa rose her right hand up and pointed her index finger at the guard, a small ball of purple energy appearing at the tip.

"I stepped out of my bounderies! Way out!" The guard was cut off again.

"... Beam..." Medusa continued.

"I apologise with all that i am. I lost my sense, i swear." The guard braced himself.

"... Fire!" Medusa grinned. The guard closed his eyes and squeeled, as a small purple beam shot forward. The guard waited a few seconds, nothing... He opened his eyes and looked around. Only his spear had been turned to stone. Medusa; Icarus, and the other guards all started laughing.

"Huh?" the guard was confused.

"You fool, i'm not going to waste my guards like that! That would be stupid! Bwah ha ha ha ha ha ha hah!" Medusa had to hold her sides to contain her laughter. The guard nervously chuckled, he needed a new pair of pants. "But i'm sure Palutena will understand... Go on now, you got other things to attend to." Medusa stopped laughing and spoke calmly. The guard nodded rapidly before leaving so fast that a silhouette made out of dust was left behind in his place.

"They really are a fickle bunch, humanity, they beg us to fight their battles for them so that they can thrive and continue the cycle of destruction that they leave in their wake, then when they begin to prosper and fortune smiles upon them they abadon us and forget that we provide them with all that they own, i can see where Viridi is coming from these days... But i guess they'll just have to learn the hard way eventually, not that i really care anyway, i have a life of my own. I'll just send a plauge or draught down after harvest time... I do want that Yamato Village monitored though." Medusa muttered to herself.


	8. Chapter 8: Vengeance Is Hers: Part 1

[Skyworld]

(1 week later)

Yoreel ran towards Medusa's temple with unrelenting speed, a stern look on his young face. He ran up the stone stairs and burst into the building, stopping at the doorway to catch his breath. The guards, including Torver, and Medusa looked at Yoreel with confusion. Yoreel took a big breath and looked at he others with sorrow. Torver stepped forward.

"Yoreel...?" He asked. The young Dark Angel looked at his friend, preparing to inform everybody of what he had discovered from a messenger, who had been ambushed and attacked by Yamato's corrupt soldiers, they were former bandits after all.

"My goddess... That village... It is ruled by... The bandit who murdered General Icarus." Yoreel informed. Medusa remained silent, while the other Dark Angels looked at each other in shock. Their shock turned into anger, the General was everybody's brother, they knew they would avenge him. Every body looked at Medusa. Medusa looked around the room at the battle ready Dark Angels. Her blank expression turned to one of anger, her eyes glowing purple, and an energy aura engulfing her. Medusa clenched her right fist in front of her face.

"We are going to get that murderer." Medusa's voice was full of anger and she took on a terrifying voice tone. The Dark Angels cheered and raised their fists in the air. Medusa had it all worked out... She would kill the murderer herself; avenging General Icarus, and then return home in time to pick up Kid Icarus from Palutena's temple (Icarus liked to spend time with his auntie on the weekend). "Let's go find that monster." Medusa commanded. The Dark Angels cheered again.

[Earth]

Medusa's royal guard legion were lined up on the fields outside Yamato. Exactly 100 battle ready Dark Angels to be precise, led by Medusa herself. Medusa stood in front of the legion, holding her Katana in her left hand. A razor sharp blade with a gold hilt and black leather handle, sheathed inside a black leather sheath with a golden metal base at the end. All Medusa wanted was to make Percius suffer, and nothing would stand in her way.

Medusa and her royal guard marched into Yamato through the main gate, shocking the civilains and the guards. Medusa looked at the guards with disgust.

"Out of my way, bandit scum..." Medusa ordered. The guards laughed at her, not truly knowing who she was. "If you fools want to live, you will take these innocent civilains to a safe place while we deal with your so called leader, i don't want collateral damage on my hands." Medusa growled.

"Piss off you dumb bi..." The captain of the guard was cut off. Medusa was now behind him in a flash, her Katana out of its sheath. The captain started to tremble and cough.

"What... Just happened?" Yoreel turned and asked torver.

"Watch and learn kiddo." Torver smirked.

"Wh... What... Did... You do?" The guard captain asked. Medusa was silent. She twirled her Katana in her right hand before ever so slowly putting it back in the sheath she held in her left hand. As soon as the Katana clicked firmly into the sheath the guard captain fell apart into chunks, Medusa had cut him apart at a lightning fast speed. The other guards took a step backwards... But then they raised their weapons. Medusa sighed.

"That was me being kind aswell..." Medusa noted. The Dark Angels and Medusa charged towards the opposing legion of guards that stood in their way of getting to Percius. The battle had begun, and the guards should have listened when they had the chance...

Meanwhile, Percius was stood on the balcony of his bedroom chaber, watching as his Village erupted with chaos, blood painting the streets and fire burning the land. He knew his time had come, but he took pride in knowing that it would take a deity to kill him... Cocky to the end to the end it seemed.

"Very well then... Goddess... Let's see what 'Darkness' you can bring... I'm waiting." Percius grinned, turning around and walking inside.


	9. Chapter 9: Vengeance Is Hers: Part 2

Percius stood before a golden statue of mount olympus. he held a book in his hands and was silently reading it. Explosions and the sounds of soldiers screaming broke what false peace the villa had given him. Dust fell from the ceiling as the ground shuck. The wooden doors that lead into the villa's main hall were slowly burning away. the doors were sent flying off of their hinges, both crashing on the left and right sides of Percius, who remained focused on his book. A lone figure stood where the doors once were. Percius smiled. He closed the book and turned around to see who had come for him. Before him he saw a woman with long black hair and purple eyes, wearing a purple dress with a gold hem and details, a gold buckle fastening the three leather belts tha were around her waist. She held a sheathed Katana in her left hand.

"And to what do i owe the pleasure... Goddess?" Percius let a small smile develop, glancing over to a row of statues, each one depicting a deity. Medusa remained silent. "May i fetch you the finest wine our town has too offer? We've had such a great harvest this year after all. The people showed such joy at the festivities." Percius toyed with her.

"People... Who you have let die needlessly." Medusa retorted.

"By your hand never the less... Bloody murder if i may say so... But it is only war after all, i guess there is no such thing as murderers. No justice for those... Left in a pool of their own blood. Tell me, who is the real villain here?" Percius let his mouth run.

"The people were never too blame, i want your corpse, not theirs... You used them as meat shields, coward." Medusa snapped back.

"I am no murderer like you paint me to be... I'm a hunter, is all." Percius picked up his old sword from an altar and admired it's blade.

"Is that what you tell yourself?" Medusa would have laughed if she wasn't here on business.

"So then... What do you want to kill me for? You wouldn't come all of the way here to kill me for a lack of worship, you'd send a plague for that." Percius grinned. Medusa just glared. "Wait! I think i have it! You've come all the way here to pay me back for that whole General thing! What was that guy's name again? Indy... Iggy... Ah hah! It was Icarus wasn't it? Are Generals that hard to replace?" Percius followed up. Medusa slid her Katana out of it's sheath with her left thumb, then grabbed it by the hilt with her right hand and let the light from a window reflect off it.

"No... But husbands and fathers are!" Medusa charged forward. Percius blocked a strike from her with his sword, letting both blades clash against each other. The shockwave created by the impact sent chairs and tables flying. Percius struggled against Medusa, who slowly pushed Percius backwards with no effort.

"My, my, i bet that angered the other deities. A Goddess and a mere mortal!" Percius laughed madly.

"I'd worry less about them, and more about me." Medusa replied. Her Katana chopped straight through Percius' blade and into his shoulder. Blood spewed out and Percius screamed in pain. Medusa ever so slowly pushed her blade deeper into Percius' shoulder, slowly and surely cutting through layers of flesh with ease. Percius kept on screaming, his pain intensifying, he fell to his knees as Medusa pushed down. The Goddess of Darkness let a bloodthirsty smile develop as she wounded Percius, her eyes glowing with power. With a blast of energy Medusa sent Percius flying backwards and into the statue of mount olympus. Percius held his shoulder in agony, tears of pain strolling down his face. Medusa flicked the blood off of her Katana and walked forward. Percius stood back up.

"Stop toying with me!" Percius commanded. Medusa threw him another sword that she had picked up from a guard just for this event. Percius grabbed a hold of it and grated his teeth.

"I'm not going to kill you quickly, you don't deserve such an honor." Medusa stated. Percius ran forwards and attempted to run her through, but Medusa dodged every stab and swipe that Percius made. Medusa and Percius clashed their blades together again. This time Percius made several attempts to slice her, but he was blocked by her Katana each time. Eventually they were swinging so fast that they had created a whirlwind around them. Medusa dodged one last swipe and then sliced Percius' stomach with her blade. Percius took a few steps backwards and held his bleeding wound in pain. Medusa twirled her Katana, wiped the blood from it with the tip of the sheath, and then placed it back in it's sheath. She clicked her fingers and a magical sword appeared above her head. She pointed her finger and it was sent hurling towards Percius, knocking the sword out of his hand.

"Want to know something funny?" Percius coughed. Medusa didn't respond. "I've had his wings hanging on my wall for years... They're my pride and joy." Percius continued.

"Mine and Icarus' son is my pride and joy." Medusa responded.

"Hehe... Isn't that ironic? He left us both something..." Percius chuckled, wiping blood from his lip. He froze up, Medusa had hit him with a petrification beam.

"Every cell in your body is going to turn to stone..." Medusa informed.

"Before i go... I want you to know something..." Percius grinned. The effects had already reached up to his neck.

"Go on..." Medusa scowled.

"Your son... Is a monument to all of your sins." Percius hissed. He had finally turned to stone. Medusa pulled out her Katana again. She made a series of rapid slashes before turning around and walking a few steps away. She slowly put her Katana back in her sheath, and upon the click, Percius' stone body burst into many fragments and scattered everywhere. His head went flying past Medusa and out of the doorway. It bounced down the stairs and rolled along the scorched pathway outside, stopping at Yoreel and Torver's feet. The two looked at each other and nodded.

"This one is for Icarus." They spoke in unison, stomping on the stone head together and breaking it into many pieces.

Medusa was sat with her back against the Olympus statue, holding General Icarus' wings in her arms. She stroked their well kept black feathers and buried her head in them, letting the tears run down her face.

"And... I promised myself i wouldn't cry..." Medusa both cried and laughed to herself at the same time, holding the wings ever more tightly.


	10. Chapter 10: In The Gap Of Sadness

[Skyworld]

It was night time when Medusa and her royal guard returned from Yamato village, she still held General Icarus' wings in her arms. She stroked them one last time before handing them over to Torver.

"Take them to his grave... please..." Medusa held back her emotions. Torver nodded and flew off with the wings. Medusa walked down the streets of Skyworld on her own as the remaining guards were given their leave. Her eyes were red from the stress of her previous tears and she trembled as she walked. She clicked her fingers and her Katana dissipated into energy. All she wanted was to get home and go to sleep, the servants would have put Icarus to bed as was expected. Medusa came to a halt. She closed her eyes and let out a sorrowful sigh.

"Medusa." Palutena spoke from behind her sister. Medusa turned around to look at her sister.

"Palutena..." Medusa replied. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"They're all dead... everyone of them is dead." Palutena had a stern tone in her voice.

"Palutena, listen to me..." Medusa repeated.

"All of the innocent people. Burnt to a crisp along with their homes. Their blood splattered everywhere. I know everything Medusa, all of that for just one person... not even a single child lives." Palutena ignored her sister's attempt to explain.

"I can't deal with this tonight..." Medusa's voice rose very slightly.

"No Medusa! We are dealing with this right this instance!" Palutena took on a very aggressive tone.

"Why!?" Medusa shouted back.

"Why? Why!? Are you serious? You just performed genocide!" Palutena snapped.

"I didn't have a choice! They used them as meat shields! Wouldn't let them go! All in an attempt to stop me from killing that... that..." Medusa was cut off by Palutena.

"Murderer? Innocent beings are dead because of your actions!" Palutena retorted.

"Oh i'm the villain now am i!?" Medusa snapped back.

"Yes! Yes you are! There is no justifiable reason for what you did!" Palutena shouted.

"Are you kidding me!?" Medusa growled.

"You can't just misuse your powers like what you did, for your own gain!" Palutena grated her teeth. Medusa let a purple aura of energy engulf her, while Palutena let a green aura engulf her.

"My own gain? My own gain!?" Medusa scoffed.

"You are a goddess, you are supposed to set an example!" Palutena retorted.

"Well you know what, Palutena? I did! They are such fickle beings! They beg us to help them in times of need but when they find the slightest slimmer of fortune they ridicule and ignore us! I set an example all right!" Medusa lost it with Palutena. Palutena fired a bolt of energy from her staff. Medusa fired a bolt from her hand and the two collided.

"You've really crossed the line Medusa." Palutena spoke.

"Oh i've crossed the line? Grr... you always were arrogant." Medusa snapped. The two goddesses glared at each other as their auras sparked wildly. A war between sisters had just begun...


	11. Chapter 11: Love & Hatred, The Downfall

[Skyworld]

(1 month later)

After the fight that had broken out between Palutena and Medusa came to a close draw on that bitter night, the two sisters had reached a new level of animosity, Palutena despised how reckless Medusa had been with her power, and Medusa despised how Palutena could ridicule her for what she did even when she knew the lengths Medusa would go to get her revenge. The Goddesses went to all out war with each other, Light Angels and Dark Angels, once brothers and sisters, were now fighting one another in a bloody feud. Medusa had sent Icarus away with a legion of her Dark Angels so that he was safe, she would collect him after the war ended. Skyworld had been transformed from a peaceful haven to a fiery battlefield. The fighting raged on without end, blood painting the ruins of Skyworld. Both Goddesses had forgotten their true selves...

Palutena stood in the open, in the centre of a ruined city square. Medusa stood on the other side of the scorched battlefield. Dark and Light Angels had ceased fighting one another on their Goddesses' orders. Both sides had stood down so that Palutena and Medusa could end their feud. The skies were dark and thunder boomed in the distance. Palutena stood defiantly before Medusa. Medusa was always the strongest of the two, but Palutena didn't intend to stand down. Palutena held her Staff firmly in her hand, while Medusa tightly gripped her Katana.

"This is it Medusa..." Palutena called out.

"So it is." Medusa spoke with malice.

"You can surrender now, and we can end it without further violence." Palutena offered her one last chance.

"Surrender? Must i remind you it is you who started this!?" Medusa grted her teeth.

"No, you started it with your genocide of the humans." Palutena retorted.

"They are chaotic and bloodthirsty, with no reguard for life! They needed to be taught a lesson!" Medusa shouted.

"They deserve the choice of life and death! I will not allow any more violence! One shall stand and one shall fall..." Palutena growled.

"Then join them in extinction!" Medusa shouted back, rushing forwards and blasting Palutena into a wall with an energy blast. Palutena got back up and charged. The two clashed their weapons together and struggled.

"It's just you and me, Medusa." Palutena growled. Medusa bashed Palutena in the face with the hilt of her Katana, then grabbed her by the neck.

"No... It's just me!" Medusa shot back, throwing Palutena into a stone pillar. Palutena recovered and teleported forward, smacking Medusa through the air with her staff and following up with a blast from it's head. Medusa scraped along the floor before pushing herself back up, with incredible speed she unleashed a flurry of strikes with her blade upon Palutena. Palutena eventually blocked her attacks and pushed her backwards, then punched Medusa in the jaw. Medusa was knocked backwards, blood flying from her mouth, but then braught her blade down upon Palutena's staff in retaliation. a shockwave was sent through the air and the ground cracked around them. Palutena struggled against her sister with resiliance.

"How can you blame me for what i did!? I loved Icarus! He was all that i had back then! We were sisters and you betrayed me!" Medusa screamed.

"No! You betrayed yourself!" Palutena retorted, blasting Medusa backwards. Medusa charged forwards again and uppercutted Palutena into the air, jumping up after her and then sending her flying back down with an energy infused strike from her Katana. Palutena stumbled back up, not refusing to go down.

'Damn... Medusa's too strong... And she's still holding back... I have to find a way to lower her power level...' Palutena thought to herself. Medusa stalked forwards, her eyes glowing in anger.

"All i wanted was to have a family... but they took him away from me... and now my own sister calls me a monster for bringing justice..." Medusa was hisding her sorrow behind anger and hatred.

'Monster...?' Palutena let it run through her head. The two sisters clashed their weapons again, each blocking the others strikes with their own. 'I have one shot at this...' Palutena thought. The two's strikes were increasing in speed, their weapons creating a whirlwind around them. Palutena charged her magic as she held Medusa off, but she was loosing her advantage rapidly, she only had one shot at her plan.

"I just wanted restore Icarus' honor... I never wanted this to hap..." Medusa was cut off by Palutena blasting her backwards with a giant energy blast. The Goddess of Darkness flew through the air, the magic burrowing into her, and then she crashed into the ruins of a building. Palutena caught her breath. Medusa laid in the rubble, a great pain inside her. She stumbled to her feet as she growled in agony. She screamed and clutched her head in pain as she fell to her knees.

"What exactly did that old magic do?" Palutena muttered to herself.

Medusa could feel the effects of the spell take place, she felt like she was being transformed in some way or another. Her skin turned incredibly pale as she fruitlessly tried to get back up. An unimaginable pain developed in her head, and she felt like she might actually die. Palutena took a few cautious steps forward. Medusa looked at her left arm and spat out blood. Her forearm had turned from having smooth to black scales. Her eyes widened in terror. She punched the ground as she screamed in agony. Her fangs grew slightly sharper. Medusa held her head in pain again until letting out a tremendous cry. A horde of green snakes with red eyes grew out of her haid, alongside her long black hair, then followed one single orange snake, which let out a hiss in anger. Palutena couldn't see her sister, it was too dark.

"Medusa...?" Palutena braced herself for an attack, even though she could sense that Medusa had lost 50% of her power. Lightning struck the ruins and rubble went flying. Medusa's silhouette stood before Palutena. Another strike revealed the new Medusa for all to see. Palutena was actually surprised, she had underestimated her attack. Medusa's eyes glowed intensely as she looked at Palutena.

"What have you done to me?" Medusa spoke in a cold and angered tone.

"I reduced your power." Palutena spoke.

"You've turned me into... into a... monster." Medusa looked at her left arm The snakes' on her head hissed at Palutena. Medusa rushed forward but was easily blocked by Palutena, who sent her flying backwards with a strike. Medusa couldn't get back on her feet.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way... i can't allow any more chaos... you have to go now, you're too unstable." Palutena opened a portal to the underworld behind Medusa.

"No... I want Icarus! I WANT MY SON!" Medusa began to cry. Palutena closed her eyes in sorrow, she couldn't allow Icarus to go with her to the Underworld, that was no place for a child. She had to do something. But what could she do? She didn't have time to think.

"I'm sorry Medusa... He didn't survive the conflict." Palutena lied, a tear almost coming to her eye. Medusa's mind snapped, she lost the one thing she had to live for... to her own sister... any shred of good had been torn away from Medusa at that point, what would she fight for if not her son? nothing, nothing but hatred would fuel her from now on.

"No. No! You're lying! You're lying!" Medusa broke down. The portal began to drag her in, but she clawed hopelessly at the ground.

"I'm sorry..." Palutena looked away, she couldn't bring herself to watch.

"No... that's not... no... You're... YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!" Medusa cried out, being dragged through the portal. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Medusa screamed out one last time before disappearing into the void. The portal closed and all was silent. Both Dark and Light Angels dropped their weapons and refued to fight any more, both sides having a minute of silence. Palutena couldn't bare the silence and flew off at the speed of sound, going off to find Icarus.

Palutena walked through a newly ruined building on the outskirts of Skyworld, the furthest outskirts there was. A few dead Dark Angels were laying around, some injured Light Angels resting as well. Palutena walked up to the Captain of the squadren.

"Nothing here but a few unlucky chaps, my lady." The captain informed. Palutena nodded, keeping the truth to herself.

"You may leave." Palutena spoke. The captain nodded and the Angels flew away. Palutena waited until they were far away before dispelling a magic wall before her. She walked into the room from which a child crying could be heard. Palutena walked down the stairs and towards the cot, the room was like a pit in a sense. Palutena picked up the baby Angel from the cot and held him in her arms, gently rocking him back and forth to help stop his crying. Icarus slowly calmed down and then laid calmly in Palutena's arms.

"Poor, poor thing... i'm sorry it had to be this way, but fate is fate... I'll have to protect you in more ways than one..." Palutena sighed. She was ilent for a moment.

"I'll name you... Pit. Yes Pit, the Angel of Light." Palutena spoke at last, and 'Pit' chuckled upon hearing his new name.

[The Underworld]

Medusa laid on the rocky ground of the underworld, dead grass and trees scattered around, the sky a dark blue with crimson tints. She laid there emotionless, refusing to even close her eyes. The wind blowed gently as she stared into the distance. The snakes in her hair didn't even show emotion, they were merely an extension of her will. The Goddess of Dakness slowly pushed herself up off of the ground and continued to stare blankly into the distance. She began to whimper in sorrow.

"What... WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR!?" Medusa fell to her knees, tears rolling down her pale face. Her Katana laid broken in half in front of her. A voice called out in the back of her head.

"They took everything from you... return the favor a thousand times over..." The voice hissed. Medusa looked around.

"Who... Who's there? I... I..." Medusa couldn't finish.

"Child of my enemy, why have you come? I offer no forgiveness, and this is not your grave, though you are welcome in it." The voice grew louder. Medusa was slightly shaken up by whatever was speaking to her.

"Show yourself!" Medusa demanded. A silhouette, made out of darkness, of Medusa herself, with red glowing eyes, appeared behind her.

"What is it you seek?" The silhoette hissed. Medusa turned around, but there was nothing there.

"Yes... you are not welcome here... but still i have waited for you... let us show them what real fear is... this world, and it's inhabitants, are yours to command..." The silhouette continued. Medusa stopped looking for the source of the voice and looked at her broken Katana. "Drown them all in darkness." The silhoette spoke one last time before disappearing back into Medusa's shadow. Medusa noticed that there was suddenly a silver staff with twin snakes around it's head in her hand. She looked up and her eyes glowed briefly...


	12. Chapter 12: Beginning Of A Legend

[Skyworld]

(7 Years later, 1 day before the events of Kid Icarus)

A young, 8 year old, Angel boy ran through the streets of Skyworld. He had blue eyes with spiky, unkempt brown hair, and white wings. He wore a simple white chiton with a pair of sandals and metal cuffs. He had a happy smile upon his face as headed towards the large crowd on the other side of a 'ravine' between two floating islands.

"Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena is here for the festivities, oh i can't wait to see the Goddess in person." The young boy spoke happily to himself, he was none other than Pit. He ran over the bridge between the floating islands and into the large crowd on the other end. Palutena was stood on a large parade float, waving to the Angels who had come to the festivities. Pit snuck through the chaotic crowd with ease due to his small and nimble stature, all to see the Goddess of Light. Palutena was still waving to the people of Skyworld as her float continued through the street, she turned to her left and saw the young Angel, Pit, at the front of the crowd, side-stepping to keep up. She recognised him instantly, with his blue eyes and spiky brown hair. He was waving with unrivaled enthusiasm and had one of the happiest smiles you could imagine. Palutena looked directly at him and smiled, waving in response. Pit stopped dead in his tracks as the float passed by, taking in what had just happened.

"The Goddess, lady Palutena just waved to me...? Wahoo! I'm so lucky! She waved directly at me! I can't wait to tell the others at the orphanage!" Pit was filled with joy, his childhood heroine had just waved to him.

The rest of the day was nothing more than festivities, games and feasts, the traditional stuff. Pit spent the rest of day eating like an animal and recounting his luck to himself over and over. By the time the sun had began to set, Pit was on his way back to the orphanage he lived in. He was walking through the messy streets with a spring in his walk and a smile on his face. Out of the blue, a taller light Angel landed in front of him. He had messy black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a yellow chiton with a pair of sandals and leather straps around his forearms, he appeared to be 11 years old. His name was Orpheus. Pit took a few steps backwards and gulped.

"Well, well... little orphan Pit is out all on his own, at this time. Not very safe to wander the streets like this, maybe you should take to the skies... oh wait, you can't, because you're a pathetic little wuss." Orpheus chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

"Go away, Orpheus!" Pit wearily demanded.

"Talking big are we? I wouldn't do that myself, not in your position. You could get really hurt, and mommy would have to kiss your wounds... Oh wait, you don't have a mother do you? I bet she couldn't stand the sight of such a pathetic excuse for an Angel, so she gave you up like an unwanted puppy." Orpheus continued to bully Pit.

"Don't you talk about my mother!" Pit snapped and ran towards Orpheus, punching him straight in the jaw, knocking a tooth out and busting his lip. Orpheus growled in anger and punched Pit away, sending him flying backwards.

"Humph. What's a matter? It's not like you knew you mother, you have no memory of her after all." Opheus taunted.

"Don't you dare insult my mum! I bet she was the best there was!" Pit defended.

"Yeah right." Orpheus retorted. Pit growled in anger. "Time to teach you a lesson any way." Orpheus grinned. The bully walked towards Pit, who stood there in a shaky fighting stance. Orpheus chuckled at how afraid Pit was. Thjen a fireball hit the building behind Orpheus and the explosion sent them both flying and crashing into the ground. Pit stumbled up and looked around in shock, Skyworld was under attack by Underworld demons. Orpheus rubbed his head and looked around. He was frightened by the demons in the sky and ran off home. "Gah! Mommy!" The bully cried out in fear as he ran away. Pit was frozen in a state of fear as he watched Skyworld be ruined. He could see Palutena's temple on under attack in the distance.

"Oh no... Lady Palutena... hold on!" Pit cried out as he ran towards the Goddesses' temple.

Palutena was sen flying through a stone pillar by an energy blast, she had been fighting furiously for ages but couldn't hold ut any longer. Medusa stood over the defeated Goddess with a frown composed of utter hatred. Medusa picked her up by the neck and threw her into her throne, destroying it.

"Medusa... is back to her... full power? How... urrgh..." Palutena coughed as she laid there in defeat. Medusa stalked forwards, a rage filled expression upon her face. She stood over Palutena again.

"STOP!" A young boy's voice called out. Medusa scowled and turned around to look at who dared to oppose her. She saw a young brown haired, blue eyed Angel, holding a bow and arrow, which he had took from a dead guard, stood in the doorway. It was Pit. Medusa stared at the 8 year old with both anger and curiousity. Palutena looked at who had come to help her, shocked by who it was. Medusa still stared at Pit, looking at his features curiously.

"And who might you be, child?" Medusa spoke at last. Pit froze up, but then took a deep breath and pointed his weapon at Medusa with courage.

"I'm Pit! Loyal servent of lady Palutena! Who are you...?" The Angel answered couragusly.

"Humph. There is a fine line between bravery and stupidity, child... and you are over that line." Medusa spoke in a very monotone way.

"Well... I, uh, want you to surrender and... leave lady Palutena alone..." Pit sheepishly retorted.

"Or what exactly? I am a Goddess, and you are a mere child!" Medusa growled. Pitfired an arrow at Medusa, but it was turned to stone with a blast from her finger and dropped to the ground.

"Hehe... can we talk about this?" Pit weakly smiled. Medusa scowled. She teleported forward and blasted him out of the doorway.

"Leave him alone Medusa!" Palutena called out. Medusa blasted Palutena again.

"Silence!" Medusa commanded. She turned and looked at the defeated Pit, who laid on the stone floor in pain and fear. "Humph... such heroic nonsense from a low class warrior... lock him up in the Underworld, he isn't worth my time." Medusa spoke, turning and walking away. Palutena let out a sigh of relief, Medusa didn't actually kill him. A Reaper picked up Pit and his bow, dragging him away.


	13. Chapter 13:A Never-Ending Story

[Earth]

(25 years later, opening of Kid Icarus: Uprising)

Pit, now only 13 years old, flew through the skies with incredible speed, energy trailing off of his wings as he flew. His outfit had changed as well as his appearance. His chiton remained white, now decorated with red and gold hems with vine-like patterns. It is fastened on the shoulder by a single gold fibula with a red gem embedded in it. He wears the outfit with a brown belt and a gold triangular buckle. Pit also appears to wear a skin-tight navy blue undershirt and shorts beneath. The angel now has a pair of brown and gold cuffs on his wrists, a gold bracelet on his upper left arm, and another gold ring on his right thigh. Pit's sandals are brown, decorated with crossing beige bands and fuzzy white trims He also wore a gold laural crown upon his head. He had grown taller and his hair became even more unruly.

"So lady Palutena, are you sure there are disturbances on Earth?" Pit inquired.

"Certainly, be on your guard." Palutena spoke to him through a telepathic link.

"Ok then. I wish the others were here though... You know, Mario; Link, Samus, Sonic... and the rest." Pit sighed.

"Oh Pit, they have their own worlds to attend to, though i here Samus is actually in Sonic's world right now." Palutena noted.

"Really!? How'd that happen?" Pit inquired.

"Something to do with weakened dimensional barriers, my guess is that Subspace had some ever lasting effects. They make a great team though..." Palutena trailed off.

"Lady Palutena, have you been snooping in other's worlds?" Pit asked.

"That's none of your concern right now Pit, however that huge energy spike is..." Palutena giggled.

"Huh? Wha..." Pit flew backwards to avoid an energy beam. A gigantic spectral image of Medusa appeared before Pit.

"Humph... Here to crash my home-coming party, Pit?" Medusa grinned. Pit got into a battle stance, ready for whatever Medusa had planned.

"Whoah-oh... Medusa is nearly three times more powerful than before!" Palutena blurted out. Pit was slightly worried now, and he had a momentary drop in courage, although his game face was quickly back on.

"Medusa!" Pit exclaimed.

"I'm right here, no need to shout." Medusa frowned.

"Testing the reception..." Pit shrugged.

"Anyway, i'm here to exterminate the humans and destroy you and Palutena!" Medusa informed.

"Yeah well, i'm the hero... so i automatically win." Pit retorted. Palutena face-palmed.

"Did your previous victory install some unneeded cockiness? No matter, i'll soon wipe that away, and then you along with it! You low class fool." Medusa growled.

"Hey! My power level is very high for a guy of my age! and i'm the Captain of lady Palutena's guard!" Pit interupted.

"Well we'll soon see if that power level of yours can match up to me now!" Medusa shot back.

"Grr... Just you wait, Medusa! I'll beat you like last time! Again and again!" Pit retorted. Both Pit and Medusa took a moment to glare at each other, their rivalry intensifying. Neither of them knowing who they truly were. So for the 2nd time in this long-running tale, mother and son would battle to the death, unaware of their fates.

This is the story of Pit AKA Kid Icarus, the Angel of Darkness, a demi-god... This is the chronicles of Kid Icarus.


	14. Bonus Chapter: Icarus Returns: Part 1

[Earth]

General Icarus laid unconscious on a grassy field in the middle or no where, his darkness bow on the ground next to him. Icarus groaned and pushed himself up off of the ground. He looked around wearily, confused. It was a bright and sunny day in this scenic area. Icarus rubbed his head before fully waking up.

"This sky... the grass... this isn't the underworld...? Where am I?" Icarus spoke. It was all peaceful with the wind blowing gently and the birds singing. "This sky, staring at it from afar... I've seen it before." The general followed up. He looked over his shoulder, his wings were on his back like normal. "Huh? What the? Hmm... weird... though it's good to have them back." Icarus smiled. He tightened his headband and prepared to get moving.

"Pit? Is that you Pit?" A man's voice called out from behind Icarus.

"Huh? Who is Pit?" Icarus muttered to himself, he turned around to see Magnus.

"Wait... you're not Pit! Who are you? An imposter from the Underworld?" Magnus readied his huge sword, in preparation for combat.

"I don't know who this Pit is... but if you want to fight, I'll show you what a warrior can do!" Icarus grinned, breaking his bow into duel swords. Magnus prepared himself.

"I better go all out!" Magnus spoke.

Icarus dashed towards Magnus, who blocked his blades with his own weapon and then flung Icarus backwards. Icarus dug his feet into the ground, creating small trenches, to stop his momentum. Magnus rushed forward in an attempt to hit Icarus but was blocked. The two clashed, pushing against each other in a heated struggle. Icarus overpowered Magnus and then uppercutted the Bandit with one of his swords, sending him flying through the air. Icarus flew forwards and tried to punch Magnus into the ground, but Magnus was able to block his attack, flip backwards in mid air, and kick him away in the process. Both landed and scraped along the ground. Icarus recovered first and dashed forwards again. The Dark Angel managed to dodge a swipe from Magnus and counter with a roundhouse kick. Magnus went tumbling forward but dug his sword into the ground to halt himself. Icarus had already reached him and kneed him in the chin, sending him flying into the air again. Icarus connected his two blades again and flew after Magnus, spinning the bow around in his hand so that the blades repeatedly slashed Magnus in a helicopter fashion. Magnus was propelled even further through the air before then smacking Icarus, who had come in for a 2nd strike, away with his sword. Icarus crashed into the ground as Magnus managed to make a some-what decent attempt at landing on his feet. Magnus looked up to be greeted by a magical arrow that collided with him, knocking him through a tree. Icarus ran forward, letting out a battle cry, before uppercutting Magnus with a magically enhanced fist. Magnus was sent tumbling through the air before crashing into the ground. As the smoke cleared Magnus attempted to stand back up, but fekll to his knees, beaten and bruised.

"Hmm... not bad." Icarus complimented. Magnus stumbled forward in an attempt to hit Icarus but fell over and fainted. "Humph. Sleep it off." Icarus spoke. He turned around and looked to the sky. "Huh... i can sense a pretty high power level around... well, if i'm here for a while i guess i may as well have some fun." Icarus noted, tightening his headband with a smirk. Icarus flew off into the distance with incredible speed.

[Plains surrounding Athens]

(5 minutes later)

Dark Pit stood on top of a rocky spire, looking out towards the mountainous region in the north. He stood in his trademark arms folded pose with a stout look upon his face. Icarus landed on a seperate spire to his left. Dark Pit sighed and turned to look at General Icarus.

"And who might you be? You look like my counterpart, though with a better sense of a color scheme." Dark Pit spoke.

"Hmm... an impressive power level, for a kid." Icarus noted.

"What you say?" Dark Pit addresed.

"I was complimenting your power level, we Angels are a race of warriors after all." Icarus replied.

"Humph, is that so? Well, i have nothing better to do right now, and Viridi hasn't called on me yet, so how about a little competition?" Dark Pit smirked.

"Alright, but i won't hold back." Icarus replied.

"Neither will i." Dark Pit responded.

The two glared at one another for a short while, each prepared to leap at the other. Dark Pit had a trademark scowl upon his face, while Icarus had a smirk. Without warning they blasted off into the air, energy trailing from their wings, and the spires they stood upon developing cracks due to the pressure of their leaps. The two collided in mid air, sending out a shockwave as their blades clashed, sparks flying between the two. Icarus overpowered Dark Pit and sent him flying backwards with a slice from one of his swords. Dark Pit flipped and tumbled through the air before recovering and kick jumping off of a spire. Dark Pit flew forward and tried to slice at Icarus, who dodged and countered with a knee to the chest. Dark Pit shrugged it off and uppercutted Icarus away with a magic enhanced arm. Icarus went flying through a spire but was unfazed. Bursting out of the rubble with extreme speed, he clashed with Dark Pit again, both striking at each other with their duel blades, leaving trails of energy behind them as they flew through the skies, locked in deadly combat. Icarus broke through Dark Pit's defences and smacked him away with his sword. Dark Pit recovered and flew backwards, underneath a rocky arch, followed by Icarus. They began to launch energy blasts and one another as they flew through the air, each blast countering the other. They flew around a spire, still firing off blasts, until Dark Pit pulled out his laser rifle and charged up a shot. Icarus barely dodged the blast.

"Heh. That's new." Icarus grinned. Dark Pit growled in anger at missing his target. Icarus rushed forward, leaving a sonic boom behind him as he flew, and unleashed a flurry of sword strikes upon Dark Pit, who retaliated with a flurry off his own and then a roundhouse kick that sent Icarus flying backwards. Dark Pit fired a 2nd shot from his rifle, the beam travelling towards Icarus at extreme speeds. Icarus countered with an energy beam off his own, made out of magic. The beams clashed and then exploded, sending out a shockwave. Icarus took his chance and flew through the smoke, punching Dark Pit in the jaw with all of his might. Dark Pit was sent fling through a row of three spires before having rubble tumble down upon him. Icarus landed in front of the pile of debri and folded his arms. Dark Pit burst out of the rubble, sending it all flying a burst of energy. The aura around him died down and he fell to his knees. Icarus smirked and turned away.

"Damn you..." Dark Pit groaned.

"Looks like you have just enough energy left to stand, barely... so, i'll let you live. Come and face me again, when you're stronger." Icarus smiled. Dark Pit fainted. Icarus began to walk away, before sensing a 3rd, even higher, power level. "Hmm... interesting, i got the time, may as well go and see who it is." Icarus chuckle, tightening his headband and straightening the arm bands that were along his forearms. He flew off into the skies, leaving behind a trail of energy and a sonic boom.


	15. Bonus Chapter: Icarus Returns: Part 2

Pit stood in the middle of a wide open canyon, mountains and cliff sides along with rocky spires in the distance. He stood looking out into the sun set, the wind blowing gently around him, cooling the warm sand under his feet. Icarus landed behind him, and Pit turned around to see who was there. Both looked at each other, slightly stunned.

"Gah, who are you?" Pit clenched his fist and demanded an answer. Icarus tightened his headband and smiled, looking at his son as his hair and headband blew in the wind.

"So... This is who you are. I want to see how strong you've become, son of a lower class warrior who rose through the ranks to become the legendary Dark Angel..." Icars smiled.

"What are you talking about!? Who are you!?" Pit questioned. Icarus threw his weapons to the side and charged up his energy, a purple aura engulfing him.

"I'm sure you'll undestand after we fight!" Icarus grinned. Pit charged up his energy too, a blue aura engulfing him. The two dashed towards each other, clashing in mid air with their elbows. Then in perfect synchronisation they countered each other with a punch, and then a kick, that both perfectly blocked one another. The two jumped back down to the ground, and got into fighting stances.

The two dashed forward, tearing up the ground behind them with their auras, they clashed again and unleashed a flurry of punches upon each other, both countering and hitting the other. They moved so fast around the 'arena', and through the skies, while locked in their endurence duel it was if they were teleporting. Icarus dodged a right hook from Pit and connected with his own punch, gaining the advantage. Icarus unleashed a 2nd barrage of attacks, getting Pit on the ropes, before using a very powerful punch to the gut to stun him. Icarus took the time to charge up his power even more before entering his 'Raging Soul' form, giving him a purple flame-like aura; glowing eyes, and turning his hair from black to purple. Icarus let loose his power and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks that Pit couldn't dodge or block, before punching him through the air, sending the young Angel sky rocketing backwards. Icarus teleported behind Pit and smacked him downwards before teleporting again and kicking him back up into the air, following up with kicks from all angles that sent Pit up, down and all around. Pit crashed into the ground just as Icarus' 'Raging Soul' ended. Pit burst out of the rubble and smoke, and the speed of sound and kneed Icarus in the chin, sending him flying backwards. The previous beating had barely stunned Pit. Icarus blocked a kick from Pit and shoulder bashed into him, knocking Pit back. Pit countered with a magically enhanced punch that sent Icarus crashing through a boulder. Pit dashed forward and unleashed a flurry of punches on the stunned Icarus before finishing with a kick, sending Icarus flying again. Icarus recovered and flew back towards Pit, punching him through a dead tree.

"Humph, i got reckless there." Icarus noted, charging up again. Pit dashed forward, sending forth a barrage of energy blasts, that Icarus dodged with ease. Pit send out a 2nd barrage before then dashing behind Icarus and kneeing him in the back while he was distracted. Icarus was sent scraping along the ground but backflipped back onto his feet in no time. Icarus countered a 3rd barrage of energy blasts with his own, before dashing out of the resulting smoke and uppercutting Pit into the sky. Pit went tumbling through the air as Icarus dashed after him. "Prepare yourself!" Icarus warned. He got into another rapid-punch clash with Pit, eventually breaking through his defences and hitting him with everything he had. He punched Pit in the gut and then kicked him away, dashing behind Pit and then kicking him higher into the air, dashing forward again and appearing above Pit. He charged up an energy ball in his right hand and prepared to unleash it on the stunned Pit. "FINAL REVENGE CANNON!" Icarus exclaimed, sending forth an energy beam that collided with Pit and sent him crashing into the ground with explosive force. Icarus landed on the ground, as Pit sent the rubble flying with an energy shockwave that he expelled. The two stared down, a hint of a smile on both of their faces.

"Phew... this guy's incredible... still, even when things look this bad, i'm really excited." Pit cracked his knuckles and smirked. Icarus smirked back. "Alright, let's kick it up a notch. Chaos Boost!" Pit exclaimed. His aura turned red and flickered like flames and he began to glow red himself. Icarus smiled and activated his 'Raging Soul'. The mere presence of their power was enough to send out a shockwave that cracked up the ground around them and sent chunks of rock flying. They began to walk towards each other.

"Not bad, now let's see if you can back it up and that you're not just blowing hot steam!" Icarus grinned. They teleported towards each other and clashed with their fists, sending out a 2nd shockwave that detroyed even more of the area. "So where'd you learn that technique?" Icarus inquired.

"From a talking black and red Hedgehog who claims to be the ultimate lifeform, we met at the Smash tournament, said he wanted me to use it on a particulour blue Hedgehog that i know because he wasn't allowed to compete, never got the chance though." Pit plainly stated. Icarus looked at him with a dumbstruck expression. "I also know a Plumber who grows bigger when he eats mushrooms; a female space bounty hunter, a talking fox that leads a band of ace space pilots, a constantly reincarnating hero of time, and a bunch of Pokemon." Pit smiled.

"Wha... What?" Icarus thought he might have an anurism from the sheer stupidity of it all.

"Here, look, i got a picture." Pit followed up, the two stopped fighting for a moment so that Pit could show Icarus a photo of him standing with the rest of the Smash Bros. Icarus' nose began to bleed due to an anurism, which he casually shrugged off in a matter of seconds and then wiped his nose.

"I've seen it all." Icarus looked at the 4th wall.

The two quickly returned to fighting. Each punch or kick they made creating a shockwave as they fought in mid air, attacking each other so fast that they were a blur. Pit blasted Icarus through a cliff side with an energy beam, but Icarus burst out of the smoke and went on like it was nothing. They left a mixed trail of red and purple energy as they dashed through the air, locked in a heated fist fight. Icarus dodged a roundhouse kick from Pit and countered with a pulse of energy from his palm that sent Puit flying backwards. Icarus teleported forward and kicked Pit though a rocky spire. Pit dashed out of the rubble and straight back towards Icarus. Icarus dashed towards Pit, both of them charging all of their energy into a single punch. The two fists collided with each other and for a split second, the two stood perfectly still. Without warning a gigantic explosion engulfed the two of them and destroyed the surrounding area in a 50 metre radius in all directions. As the smoke cleared Icarus pushed himself up out of the crater, coughing as he looked around. Pit, a few metres away, pushed himself out of a pile of rubble. They looked at each other, slightly smiling. Pit held his injured right arm, both were battered and bruised to the extreme.

"Hehe... Ready for more?" Pit wearily grinned, activating his Chaos Boost a secound time. Icarus smiled and tightened his headband once more, picking up his darkness bow from off of the ground.

"For the son of a lower class warrior, you fight like a pro... no one would have thought you'd amount to anything... born with a power level of 1... i'm sorry i wasn't there..." Icarus wearily stated.

"So... who are you?" Pit inquired.

"Take a moment to think about it some time... we'll meet again, someday, somewhere." Icarus smiled one last time before fading away. Pit's eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"What the... just, who was he..." Pit took a moment to think about Icarus' words. His eyes widened in disbelief, before he looked up towards the night sky. Pit smiled, a single tear in his right eye.


	16. Bonus Chapter: Atonement: Part 1

[Earth]

Pit stood alone at the top of a grassy hill, leaning against the sole oak tree that lived on the hill. It was nearly pitch lack outside, only the stars and moon giving light on that warm summer's night. Down the hill upon which Pit stood was a large camp site, torches illuminating the area in which many tents were set up. Pit didn't intend to sleep tonight, his mind was rather clogged up at the moment. He looked up at the night sky, a thousand mile stare plastered on to his face as he thought.

In the central tent of the camp, a large group of heroes and the odd anti hero were clambered together, resting and eating together. Most of them were members of the Smash Brothers, though the odd other dimensional being were among them, such as Dante from the Devil May Cry universe, who was sat eating pizza on an old couch as he watched a small TV. Sonic the Hedgehog was sat next to Samus Aran on a 2nd couch, half asleep after a tiring day's work, Samus herself was just the TV like Dante was. Shadow was stood at the doorway looking out into the night sky with his arms folded. Mario and Luigi were fast asleep at a table which had empty plates upon it, the plates once filled with spaghetti. Ryuko Matoi from the Kill la Kill universe was reading a magazine in her left hand while laid back on two crates placed together, resting her head on her right arm. Link was actually talking with... a female Link from an another time than his own at a table in the right corner of the large tent. Fox was talking with Mega Man and Glitch, from the Metal Arms universe. Lucario was sleeping on a couch on the other side of the tent next to his Trainer, Hilda, who was awake and gently stroking the fur on Lucario's head. Mewtwo was leaning against the wall next to them, his eyes closed and his arms folded. Stewie, from the Family Guy universe, was fiddling about with a few machines at a workbench alongside Tails. The large majority of the others who were tagging along with the group were actually in their own tents, asleep at the time. Palutena herself was out for a stroll around the camp at the time, she stopped at an old rusty brown Truck with chains wrapped around it and a large piece of tattered cloth hanging from it. She smiled and said hello. Now that may seem strange, however the Truck began to transform, quickly shifting into a 25 foot tall robot. The transformer pulled the tattered cloth over its head to hide the fact that a large chunk of its face was missing. A fusion shotgun was holsterd on its back by a leather holster strapped to it by the metal chains. The transformer was actually a reformed version of Megatron, who smiled and began to talk with Palutena in a polite manner.

Pit was still leaning against the tree on the hill, looking out into the night sky. At this point you may be wondering what could be troubling him? Well, at this point in time the integrity of many dimensions was under threat fom Tabuu, who had returned stronger than ever from his last defeat at the hands of Super Sonic on that day the 'Blue Blur' saved the Smash Brothers. The Smash Brothers had to call on a lot more of their friends this time, and even a few enemies had teamed up with them for the time being. One of these was in fact Medusa. Now while Pit was happy that she wouldn't be a threat for a short time, he couldn't bring himself to trust her or even adknowledge the fact they were on the same side, for now anyway. Medusa herself was actually out wandering at the time as well, not being one for social activities. Pit was conflicted in his mind right now, and he was anxious to get this adventure over with as soon as possible because being around Medusa and NOT fighting her really weirded him out, and then there was the non-stop intense arguments that Palutena and Medusa always got into. It was completely understandable but Pit couldn't but feel like Palutena was afraid of something happening, even though she and Pit had teamed up with their foes before to fight a greater evil. Pit sighed and tried to clear his head but it was no use. He resorted to what he always did in times like this, he would sing the Lullaby his mother would sing to him when he was baby, it was the only thing he could remember of his mother, the only thing he had left of her.

"O' misty eye of the mountain above, keep careful watch of my brothers' souls, and should the sky be filled with fire and smoke, keep watching over Zeus' sons. If this is to end in fire, than we shall all burn together, watch the flames climb high into the sky, like an Angel, calling out father, oh... Stand by and we will watch the flames burn auburn gold, on the mountain side. If we should burn tonight, we will all burn together. Raise your Bow, for the last time. Calling out father, oh... Prepare as we will. Desolation comes upon the sky, now i see fire, inside the mountain, i see fire, burning the sky. I see fire, hollowing souls. I see fire, burning the winds... And i hope that you remember me. Oh should my people fall, surely i'll do the same. Confined in clouds above, we got too close to the flame. Calling out father, oh... Hold fast and we will, watch the flames burn auburn gold on the mountain side. Desolation comes upon the sky. Now i see fire, inside the mountain, i see fire, burning the trees. I see fire, hollowing souls. I see fire, burning in the breeze and i hope that you remember me... And if the night is burning, i will cover my eyes, o' for if the dark returns, then my brothers will die, and as the sky is burning it came falling down, crashing into this lonely town... and with the shadow upon the ground i hear my people screaming out, now i see fire, i see fire... Burning the trees, hollowing souls, and burning the breeze. I see fire, inside the mountain, now i see fire, burning the clouds... and i see fire burning auburn gold on the mountain side... And i hope that you remember me..." Pit sang to himself. He sighed and let a single tear roll down his face before wiping it away, singing that Lullaby always made him cry. He heard a twig on the ground snap, someone had made their way up to him. Pit was slightly confused as to why they took until now to fetch him back to the camp for something to eat, but assumed it was Palutena checking up on him. "I'm sorry lady Palutena, i'm just not hungry today, i know i should eat and all, but too much has been going on..." Pit spoke.

"Ic... Ica... Icarus?" A familear voice questioned. Pit raised an eyebrow, why did THAT voice sound so sorrowful and not menacing, and why did SHE say Icarus? Pit gulped, turning his head around the tree to look at the person who had been standing there, Medusa.

"What do you want Medusa? Pulling a little late night recon to learn a few things for when this is all over?" Pit questioned. Medusa stood there, staring at Pit as she had seen a ghost.

"Icarus?" Medusa's lips trembled as she spoke, she seemed to be shivering actually.

"Wha... What?" Pit was more confused then ever, what was she talking about? Why did she call him Icarus? Just as he begun to scratch his head in confusion, in mere seconds he found himself being tightly hugged by Medusa, who was crying so much you could probably fill a well with her tears. Pit was comically waving his arms and legs about as he tried to get free, he could hardly breath because Medusa was hugging him so tightly. "Gah! Ge... Get off'a me! Gyah! Gak! Are you crazy!? Gyah..." Pit was struggling like an animal caught in a bear trap, trying to catch his breath.

"I thought you were dead, Icarus!" Medusa sobbed.

"Gak! I may very well be dead if you don't lemme go! Gah..." Pit's face was turning red from a lack of air. Medusa kept on squeezing him as she cried a river... metaphorically speaking here. Pit was sure he would've passed out if not for the moment when Medusa tired herself out and began to gently cry. Pit still couldn't squirm free though, and the Goddess of Darkness began to stroke his hair as she cried. "This is so weird..." Pit mumbled.

"All these years... I thought you were... oh my little Icarus... I.. I..." Medusa could hardly string her words together.

"What in Olympus am i seeing here?" Palutena's voice called out. Pit let out a sigh of relief.

"Lady Palutena! Things are really weird here, Medusa keeps calling me Icarus... and i almost got hugged to death! How can that even happen to me? I took the equivalent of a Death Star laser to the face once and shrugged it off!" Pit called out to Palutena. Palutena's expression dropped like a rock, a look of fear and guilt in her eyes as she turned slightly pale. "Lady Palutena...?" Pit asked. Medusa stopped stroking his hair and crying, though she still held on to him tightly. She began to shiver, not in sorrow, but in anger. A flaming purple aura engulfed her and her eyes began to glow, the Snakes in her hair hissing. Pit gulped in fear, Palutena taking a few steps back. Medusa let go of Pit, who jumped away as quickly as he could. Medusa seemed to be staring off into the distance as she growled and her aura intensified. Palutena braced herself. Medusa turned around to face Palutena, her hatred hitting an all time high. At the speed of light Medusa had punched Palutena in the face, giving her a busted lip and a bloody nose, along with sending her tumbling down the hill and crashing into a rock.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit called out.

"Pit... St... Stay back..." Palutena ordered.

"But..." Pit rebelled.

"Stay back!" Palutena repeated. Medusa stalked forward, her aura flaring wildly as her eyes glowed intensely. She clenched her fists and growled. "Medusa..." Palutena was cut off by Medusa punching her in the face again, giving her a black eye.

"You... You lied to me..." Medusa broke down, her aura disappearing and her eyes no longer glowing.

"I..." Palutena was interrupted.

"You told me Icarus was dead! All of these years... I, I thought i was responsible for my own son's death... I thought i lost him... Do you have any idea how that feels? DO YOU!?" Medusa screamed out. Palutena didn't say a word, she just laid there, listening. "All of these... all of these years, you've had... you've had me fight my own son? My own flesh and blood? I... I've nearly killed him so many times... oh... oh god... I, I could be sick!" Medusa whimpered. Pit stood there, dumbstruck.

"S... Son?" The young Angel finally spoke up. Medusa turned to look at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Icarus... I, I..." Medusa couldn't speak, she felt like she was going to throw up. Pit looked at Medusa and then at Palutena, his eyes darting between the two. He didn't need to speak to ask his question. Palutena had a tear rolling down her face as she nodded to Pit. Pit felt his heart sink, he couldn't take any of this in. "Icarus..." Medusa spoke again. Pit took one last look at the Palutena and Medusa before running off towards the camp. "Icarus!" Medusa called out, she closed her eyes and fell to her knees.

Pit was runing through the camp, trying to get back to his tent when he bumbped into Sonic.

"Whoah-oh. Heh, sorry 'bout that Pit. Hey, you ok? You look like ya got something on your mind." Sonic spoke. Pit thought back to the past, and then about the revelation that Medusa was his mother. Without even wanting to, Pit's sub-counciousness made him punch Sonic in the nose before snapping out of it. "Ah! The hell, man!?" Sonic held his face in pain.

"Sorry! But you kinda almost slept with my mother once... that must've been my sub-counciousness acting." Pit spoke. Sonic looked at him with a confused expression.

"What? I thought you were an Orphan, like me?" Sonic quizzed. Medusa and Palutena were calling out for Pit as they headed towards the camp. Pit looked out into the distance.

"Sorry, i gotta go, i'll speak to ya in the morning, i just wanna be left alone." Pit sighed, running off again. Sonic scratched his head in confusion.

"Wait, i thought i was your first?" Ryuko was standing behind Sonic. Sonic turned around to answer Ryuko.

"He said almost, remember?" Sonic spoke. Shadow walked past but stuck around for a moment so he could butt in.

"Actually, i remember a string of them. Juri Han and Morrigan Aensland to name just a couple." Shadow smirked before walking off. Sonic shuck his fist at Shadow before turning back to Ryuko and smiling awkwardly. Ryuko just frowned and folded her arms, making Sonic feel uneasy.

"How about i get you a Pizza? Maybe you'll feel better...?" Sonic spoke. Ryuko's frown intensfied.

"Who said i was feeling unhappy?" Ryuko shot back.

"Uh..." Sonic twiddled his thumbs.

"You seem rather uneazy, as if you've a lot to hide." Ryuko prodded for weak points in Sonic's morale.

"Heh heh... oh my, look at the time..." Sonic chuckled nervously.

"You don't have a watch." Ryuko replied.

"... Pizza?" Sonic inquired.


	17. Bonus Chapter: Atonement: Part 2

For the rest of the night Pit hid away in his tent. Medusa made several attempts to get him to come out and talk to her about the situation, but Pit never responded. Instead he laid in his bed, wide awake for the rest of the night, listening to Medusa's pleas for as long as they went on. Medusa eventually gave up on asking him to sit down and talk about what was going on and instead just went to sleep outside, sitting against the crate next to Pit's tent. Morning came eventually, and the sun began to rise, everybody getting up and ready for the next day. Lara Croft's Doppleganger was walking alongside a small flying atlantean mutant that bared a very heavy resemblance to Doom's Eye, and a Mobian Hedgehog with red fur; brown stripes, tan skin on his mussle and around his stomach are, with black chest fur and a munchstache and goatee, with blue eyes, wearing a black leather jacket with duel stripes running down the sleeves, white gloves, and black sneakers with black socks. He went by the name Angry Joe. The Dopplegangeer, who had adopted the name Eva, noticed Medusa sleeping outside Pit's tent. Eva walked over and looked down at the Goddess with curiosity, scratching her head. Joe and the flying mutant that looked like a hybrid between a kraken and a starfish, who was called Krak, walked up next to Eva and looked at Medusa with the same level of curiosity. Eva, being the serious and cocky being she was, nudged Medusa awake with her foot, looking don at her with her arms folded. Medusa forced herself to wake up and groaned, looking up at who had disturbed her.

"What are you doing outside Pit's tent? You up to some no good scheme?" Eva inquired.

"What? No, leave me alone mortal." Medusa retorted.

"Listen. I don't trust you, i know you'll look for any oppurtunity to get the upperhand, but you can leave all that until everything gets sorted out, we're all in this together whether you like it or not." Eva snapped back.

"Is it wise to piss off a Deity, owner?" Krak butted in.

"Natla called herself a Deity, and you know how that went." Eva smirked.

"I know, but Natla was full of herself." Krak responded.

"Listen! I'm not scheming! I'm waiting for my son to get up so we can talk!" Medusa snapped. Eva, Joe, and Krak looked at her with blank, wide-eyed stares. Joe pulled out his 3DS and popped a Cartridge in.

"I don't remember that in Uprising! Time for a revisit!" Joe spoke, he was indeed playing Kid Icarus: Uprising. Eva looked at him and facepalmed. Krak was already hovering over Joe's shoulder, watching him play, his single orange eye focused on the 3DS screen. Medusa looked at the two with utter confusion.

"Ignore them." Eva sighed.

"Humph, i have every intention too." Medusa retorted. Pit exited his tent, still half-asleep. "Icarus?" Medusa spoke to him. Pit looked away, feeling awkward and confused, he didn't want to talk about anything he learned last night, he walked off as soon as he could. "Icarus wait! I just want to talk to you." Medusa called out. The Goddess of Darkness walked off to go and try to reason with her son. Eva folded her arms and watched Medusa walk off into the distance.

"Smash 'em Joe! You got 'em on the ropes!" Krak cheered.

"Of course i have, it's only on 5.0." Joe replied.

"5.0?" Eva inquired. Joe looked up from his 3DS and over to Eva. "I'd have it on 9.0, using only the bare hands weapon selection. You must be chicken." Eva mocked Joe's ability to play.

"Nobody calls me chicken! To 9.0!" Joe exclaimed proudly. Krak looked at him as if he was about to sigh.

"You do realise she just wants to see you fail right? It ain't going to impress her." Krak spoke.

"Shush! I need to focus here, i can't afford to lose my way." Joe replied.

"I'll go and get AVGN, he'll want to see how well you do." Krak sighed, hovering away.

"Yeah, you go and get James." Joe responded, not even lifting his eyes from the screen. Eva stood and watched Joe fail and fail, eventually she pulled a beah chair out of hammerspace along with a table and some lemonade, kicking back and watching Joe fail in a more comfortable way. It had been 15 long minutes by the time Joe had decided to look at his surroundings. He saw Eva; Lara, Satsuki from the Kill la Kill Universe, and AVGN the Fox all sat side by side on a row of beach chairs. Krak was serving them drinks, a comical little bow-tie around the tentacle below his eye.

"Why'd you stop?" Satsuski inquired.

"The hell is this?" Joe exclaimed.

"We were... observing the local entertainment." Lara chuckled. Joe sighed.

"Can i at least have a drink then if i have to do this?" Joe aske. He noticed a shadow was cast over him suddenly.

"You have not yet finished your current assignment! Once you have entertained Lady Satsuki and her companions to the desired amount you may retire from your duty, until then, the disciplinary council shall oversee your work." Gamagori had appeared behind Joe, looking down upon the Hedgehog with his arms behind his back.

"I'm sorry but... what?" Joe was completely confused.

"Work!" Gamagori commanded. Joe jumped before hastily retuning to playing, taking a brief moment to notice a screen displaying his gameplay was being set up in front of the others.


	18. Bonus Chapter: Atonement: Part 3

Pit hadn't got very far by the time Medusa finally caught up with him, but it was far enough so that they were completely out of hearing distance of the others.

"Icarus. Icarus, wait. Why won't you let me just talk to you?" Medusa appeared on Pit's right, side-stepping as the Angel walked along to keep up while she spoke. "Icarus, i know that you're angry..." Medusa followed up.

"My name isn't Icarus!" Pit snapped, his eyes twitching in anger. Medusa stared at him, masking her shock with silence. "It's Pit... It's always been Pit..." The Angel spoke.

"No, i remember it like it was yesterday... I gave birth to you Icarus, my little boy. I named you after your father..." Medusa spoke up. Pit was silent for a moment, looking off into the distance.

"Who was my father?" Pit inquired.

"He was a Dark Angel. A General..." Medusa answered. "Heh... he was just like you actually.. despite the fact he was a General, he never shied away from combat... he lived for it, and yet... he was such a gentle soul... he was the most selfless person i ever knew. I look at you know, all grown up and dressed in your chiton, with hair that has clearly never seen a brush, and i see him, i can see your father in you." Medusa continued.

"What happened to him?" Pit asked.

"He was killed... by a human... a barberian." Medusa infrmed.

"Wait... my father was THE 'Legendary Dark Angel'?" Pit realised.

"They still tell stories of him?" Medusa smiled.

"Yeah... he was my childhood hero, i remember reading all of these books about him, i was like his number on fan... i wanted to be just like him, courageous and all... i don't think i'll ever live up to him though, even today." Pit realised he had been trailing off, he looked over to see Medusa had actually let a tear out as she listened.

"Icarus, you've battled like no one i've ever seen before. You took on an entire army when you were eight, i bet your father was still sparring with his childhood friends at that age. You've done so much, seen so many places. You went into space THREE times. You visited the sun and killed the legendary Phoenix, you even killed Hades. I know this isn't exactly in the right context here, but you've surpassed both your father and me... You even surpassed yourself!" Medusa praised her son.

"Wait, how do i surpass myself? How does anyone surpass themselves? That's gotta be like some kinda paradox there." Pit scratched his head. "Also when do we bring in Dark Pit?" Pit questioned. Medusa was silent.

"I was speaking metaphorically." Medusa clued.

"What's that? And in which part?" Pit inquired.

"How about we just go and talk this over whatever it is people talk things like this over?" Medusa replied.

"I don't know... can i just go and think a few things overfirst?" Pit responded.

"Oh... ok. Take all the time you need. No pressure." Medusa struggled a smile on.

"Thanks. We can talk again later." Pit replied, walking off to find a place he could get something to eat and drink, think things through. It wasn't everyday you found out that your arch-enemy was in fact your mother after all. Medusa felt reassured though knowing that Pit was actually open to discussing things.

Sonic and Samus were sat on opposite ends of a small round table in the middle of the large tent from the previous night. Sonc had his feet up on the table and his head in his hands as he laid back. Samus was just sat normally. They were having a casual conversation about everyday life, well in their case anyway. After all Sonic was a walking talking 'Hedgehog' who happened to be the fastest thing alive, and Samus was a bounty hunter from space who had a nack for dragon killing, and somehow the duo found themself living in Sonic's Uncle's house on an incredibly small island. Pit walked into the tent, and the 1st thing he did upon seeing Sonic was walk over and apologise for the random outburst the previous night.

"Oh hey there Pit, what you doing here." Sonic greeted.

"I actually wanted to say sorry once more for punching you last night." Pit replied.

"What did Sonic do this time?" Samus asked, smirking at the blue blur himself, who rolled his eyes in response.

"It doesn't matter now." Pit responded.

"Thanks." Sonic spoke to Pit, one less embaressment to worry about until...

"Oh are we discussing what happened in your world Pit?" Shadow interjected, having noticed the conversation. He glanced over to Sonic with an impression of Sonic's own cocky grin on his face.

"Shadow i will hurt you, shut up." Sonic ordered.

"Now i'm interested." Samus butted in.

"Oh for the love of..." Sonic banged his head on the table repeatedly.

"I think you've taunted Sonic enough, Shadow. Even if he nearly did screw up your mission." Pit admitted.

"You guys do realise that i was like only 40% to blame, right?" Sonic interjected.

"60%." Shadow retorted.

"50%." Sonic wagered.

"Deal." Shadow sighed. Ryuko was strolling on by at that moment.

"You caved in too early, Shadow." Ryuko taunted.

"Shut up Faker!" Shadow snapped. Ryuko grinned.

"You sure do love that word, but i think you're the fake around here! You're comparing yourself to me? Hah! You're not even good enough to be my fake!" Ryuko mocked.

"Hey! That's my line!" Shadow retorted.

"And i think you'll find that that's my line." Sonic spoke.

"Shut up!" Shadow growled.

"That one belongs to Knuckles." Sonic smirked.

"Damn you!" Shadow replied.

"Huh, that one actually is your line." Sonic admitted.

"I can't even tell what's going on here." Pit sighed.

"Hey, i have to live with Sonic, how do you think i feel?" Samus joked.

"You never complained before." Sonic retorted. Shadow and Ryuko were still arguing in the background.

"And another thing, i'm better at using a blade!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Hah! Don't make me laugh! I handle blades better than you ever could!" Ryuko retorted.

"My Katana is superior to whatever the hell that thing is..." Shadow growled.

"Scissor Blade..." Ryuko sighed.

"Whatever! My sword is still better!" Shadow snapped.

"And my Bakuzan Koryu makes your Katana look like mere child's play." Satsuki jumped in on the argument.

"You take that back! My blade can cut through anything in existance and it shoots lasers!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Is that all? Perhaps we should test your resolve." Satsuki grinned, looking at her Katana. Shadow threw off his Inhibitor Rings and an aura of golden energy engulfed him.

"Bring it! I am the ultimate!" Shadow pridefully shouted out. Sonic jumped in between the two of them.

"Can everybody calm down! Pit can't get his story in here, you're all side tracking him, it's his time in the spotlight after all!" Sonic exclaimed. Shadow grudgfully put his Inhibitor Rings back on and Satsuki refrained from activating Junketsu.

"Very well, you have a point." Satsuki sighed.

"Anyway, where was i?" Pit spoke at last, finally getting a move on with what he had to say about the recent events, surely now he could open up about the whole thing.

"Hey guys! Tabuu's army is here!" Zero, from the mega Man Universe in his Mega Man Zero body, burst in.

"Oh for the love of..." Pit facepalmed.


	19. Bonus Chapter: Atonement: Part 4

t Pit rushed through a legion of Koopa Trooper copies formed out of Subspace, slicing them apart in a whilwind of blows from his duel swords, spinning around after reaching the end of the legion and firing a blast of magic from his hands, creating an explosion that blasted stragglers away. Zero dashed passed him and cut down anything in his path, from Koopa Trooper copies; Zebesian copies, Demon copies, Maverick copies, Life Fibre copies, and so on. Zero dodged out of the way as a subspace entity that took on the form of a giant flying demon lizard / whale hybrid burst out of the ground. He jumped up and unleashed a flurry of attacks, Dante joining him in battl. Sonic spindashed through a legion of Maverick copies, killing every one in his path. Samus followed up with a barrage of missiles. Ryuko ran up the back of a 50 foot tall copy of King Dodongo, slicing it in half with the power of her Scissor Blade's decapitation mode, Senketsu backing he up in his active form. Megatron barreled through a legion of Subspace Badniks and Koopa Troopers, transforming and jumping into the air, pulling his Fusion Shotgun from its holster and firing it off as he span through the air, landing and kicking away a copy of a Goomba. Pit flew past him and blasted a copy of a demon bat out of the sky, diving down and slicing through a Badnik copy. Eva ran through a group of Black Arms copies, punching them to pieces as she moved so fast that they couldn't even see her. She ripped one in half by punching both hands into its chest and tearing it open, her eyes glowing with power as she grinned, dashing forward again. Lara backed her up by jumping from head to head over her enemies and firing off Napalm Arrows in mid-air. Satsuki was surrounded by a legion of Maverick copies, her eyes closed as she let them stalk closer. A grin developed upon her face. In a flash of energy, she activated Junketsu, running through her foes and slicing them apart with her Katana, the Elite 4 behind her and killing anything in their path. Sonic ran up a Kaiju sized beast and homing attacked into its mouth, tearing it apart from the inside. Shadow dashed through the copies in his path, spinning around and firing off duel machineguns and effortessly dodging attacks. Her threw his Katana forward so that it spun in mid-air in a pinwheel fashion and cut through a trio of Maverick copies, a hailstorm of bullets in every direction. Out of ammo he threw his guns away and jumped after his sword, grabbing it in mid-air and cutting a Black Arms copy in half, landing and sheathing it as the copy fell dead behind him. Pit flew past and sliced through a a Gohma copy, a 2nd pouncing at him but being blasted away by a laser, Dark Pit holding his gun in his hand as he stood atop a dead demon worm copy, nodding to Pit. Stewie jumped off of a hoverboard strapped with C4, and let it collide with a group of copies, pulling out duel pistols and walking towards another legion of enemies, killing each with a headshot as they ran towards him. He threw his guns in the air along with ammo clips, the empty clips falling out as the guns spun around in mid-air, collecting the full ammo clips after. Stewie pulled out a sword in this time and spun around in place, killing those that tried to get to him. He holstered his sword and caught his guns, walking forward and firing once again, each bullet hitting their mark. Scorpion, from Mortal Kombat, pulled a Moblin copy away from Stewie and sliced it apart with one of his swords, uppercutting another in half and then punching the ground as he landed, making the surrounding 20 metre radius explode and killing any copies around him. Pit and Dark Pit were fighting back to back, anything getting close was instantly shot or cut down by the duo, a pile of bodies building up around them. Ryuko ran through a legion of Badnik copies, every one falling to her blade in seconds. She dashed forward and stopped next to Shadow, who was rapidly slicing apart a Koopa Trooper copy.

"1070." Ryuko grinned.

"1080!" Shadow smirked. Ryuko nodded, turning around and bringing down a 50 foot tall demon lizard copy with one slice from her Scissor Blade.

"That still only counts as one!" Shadow grated his teeth. Sonic spindashed past and then jumped up and drop kicked a Goomba copy.

"2000!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Damn it!" Shadow growled. Tabuu was watching from deep within Subspace, growing angrier as time went on, despising how strong everybody was. He wanted revenge, and not even a god would stand in his path on that quest. Joe and James were fighting side by side when a 150 foot tall Kaiju copy burst out of the ground, the two jumping to safety. Tabuu appeared in the distance.

"Do you see now the might of subspace!? I have an army!" Tabuu exclaime. Sonic grinned, looking over to Tabuu.

"Heh, is that all..." Sonic shouted out, catching Tabuu's attention. Sonic pulled out a radio. "Miku... Bring him in."Sonic spoke. In the real world, a young woman with short black hair; blue eyes, wearing an EDF (Earth Defence Force) body suit held a radio in her hand.

"Copy that." Miku grinned, looking behind her and nodding, her eyes turning yellow. Back in Subspace, Sonic and Tabuu glared at each other.

"As i said... I have an army!" Tabuu exclaimed. A huge portal opened behind Sonic and the others.

"We have Godzilla." Sonic folded his arms and grinne. A beam of blue Atomic breath burst through and knocked the Kaiju copy back. Godzilla leaping out of the portal and punching the copy in the jaw. Miku soon jumped into Subspace after, running past everybody else. She transformed into a female Kaiju bearing a heavy resemblance Godzilla himself, joining Godzilla in battle. Tabuu grated his teeth and turned away. A seamingly endless supply of subspace copies spawning, along with another Kaiju copy. Medusa looked on from a spire, her Katana in hand.

"I won't allow my son to go unaided... It's time to show them real fear." Medusa scowled at the Subspace army, unsheathing her blade, an aura of energy engulfing her.

Mewtwo flew past Pit and punched through a Dragon copy. Pit shooting Metroid copies out of the sky that were chasing after Mewtwo. Dante sliced through a Black arms, Black Oak copy, landing next to Pit.

"Nice shootin' kid." Dante complimented.

"Heh, thanks." Pit smiled, shooting a Maverick copy that was behind Dante. Dante nodded and dashed away. Megatron was busy tearing the head off of a Subspace copy of himself when Godzilla nearly stepped on him by accident.

"Watch it!" Megatron called out. Godzilla looked down and shrugged, holding a Kaiju copy by the neck. Megatron rolled his eyes and kicked his dead copy away. Medusa dashed passed him and sliced through a legion of demon copies, chopping off every head on every demon, barreling through anything in her way. Undying resolve in her eyes. A King Dodongo copy leaped at her but was sliced into pieces by Slender, who had teleported over and cut the beast in half with his sword. He punched a Moblin into pieces and blasted a Kopa Trooper copy away with an energy blast.

"Humph, i had that." Medusa spoke.

"I'm just taking down anything in my path down." Slender retorted. Medusa nodded, slicing apart a Maverick copy. Slender teleported a magic-infused Sawn-Off Shotgun into his left hand and blasted a Demon copy to pieces. "I hate demons." Slender muttered, pulling out duel pistols and blasting away even more demon copies, then swapping to his sword and slicing others to pieces. Medusa had already gone in the seconds after he finished. Medusa dashed past the others, slicng apart any stragglers that got in her path. Pit was grappling with a Bowser copy when Medusa appeared, slicing its head clean off. Pit wiped his brow and looked up.

"You ok?" Medusa inquired.

"Yeah, fine..." Pit sighed, shooting a Koopa Trooper copy with his bow. "You?" Pit asked.

"Been better." Medusa smiled.

"Heh... what a time to get on..." Pit noted.

"I didn't picture us having a talk in a battle..." Medusa chuckled.

"Want to fight some monsters together?" Pit inquired.

"Sure." Medusa smiled. Pit nodded. They turned to their left and began to walk forward, side by side. Medusa's Katana firmly in her hand, and Pit twirling his duel swords. A horde of copies roared in anger, standing in their path. Pit and Medusa nodded to each other, both of them dashing forward and fighting side by side, unstoppable no mater how many stood in their way. The hordes of monsters kept on spewing out and attacked relentlessly, never surrending to the force that opposed them, and the heroes never gave up either. Sonic fought next to Shadow; Mario, samus, and Ryuko.

"They just keep coming!" Sonic grated his teeth.

"While i'll just keep killing them!" Ryuko grinned, slicing apart a Black Arms copy. Stewie ran across a wall, using his right hand to fire a grenade launcher, jumping off and landing next to the others, slicing through a Goomba copy.

"Never surrender! No matter the odds!" Stewie motivated.

"Yeah... They want hell... well the time has come, and so i have i to bring it to them!" Shadow exclaimed, sending out a giant laser blast from his Katana. Slender teleported between a group of Maverick copies repeatedly, chopping them down one by one.

"This ain't nothing we can't handle." He interjected. More kaiju copies appeared, Godzilla and Mikuzilla charging at them. Tabuu clenched his fist and growled, they wouldn't give in and that really grinded his gears.

"How many are there!?" Samus exclaimed, blasting apart a Zebesian copy. A Kaiju copy's head was blasted off by a laser originating from a portal that had opened up. Out of the portal flew a giant battle ship armed to the teeth with weapons and covered in thick armor. On the deck of the ship, a monstrous Xenomorph called the Deacon sat in a throne. Wolf; Dark Samus, Ganondorf, Vergil, Ridley, Anti-Ryuko, Evil Stewie, and Ragyo Kiryuin all aboard and ready for a fight.

"Rise up beast! Rise up! And i will kill you again, and again!" The Deacon growled, getting up out of his throne and clenching his fist. The other villains cheered.

"Great... this arsehole..." Six the Xenomorph sighed, fighting side by side with Dark the Yautja, and Rookie the Marine.

"Hear me now, Smash Brothers... I have come to aid you this once because our interests align... i have no intention of helping you after we kill that fool..." Deacon announced, using the Tyrant's (His ship's name) speaker.

"Any help is worth it at this point..." Sonic shrugged. Deacon stood proudly on the command deck of his ship.

"Orders sir?" Wolf inquired.

"Kill all that stand in our way! Burn them from their wretched hives! Bun them to ash! Prepare for ground combat men!" Deacon ordered, pointing forward. The evil Xenomorphs; Mavericks, Space Pirates, and Life Fibre monsters aboard the ship letting out a pleased battle cry.

"You dare to oppose me, worm!" Tabuu exclaimed. The Deacon teleported out of his ship and onto the battlefield, looking directly at Tabuu.

"I'll never kneel and i'll never rest as long as you draw breath... I'll make you wish you had a soul to sell when i strike you down and send you straight to hell! Your pain is my strength... I'll make you see what i do best, i'll succeed as you breath your very last breath! It's your ending i'm about to begin..." Deacon growled, extreme hatred and menace in his voice. The ground cracking around him as he powered up, an aura of red energy engulfing him.

"Such foolish nonsense..." Tabuu smirked. The other villains stood behind Deacon, the Tyrant blasting legions of copies away.

"Death to all who oppose me!" Deacon exclaimed. The villains and the Smash Brothers teamed up, heading deeper into Subspace and killing all in their path. Nothing could slow down their progress though the depths of the void Tabuu intended to swallow all of creation into. The time had come to end this...

Medusa sliced through a demon worm and a group of Goomba copies.

"Pit? Pit? Where are you?" Medusa called out, having lost her son in the chaos of battle. She growled and dashed through a legion of foes. She continued deeper into Subspace, battle raging around her as she looked for Pit. Palutena was busy wiping out a legion of demon copies when she heard Medusa's calls.

"I don't want to argue..." Palutena sighed, dashing away to fight some other mooks. Medusa continued through Subspace, killing all in her way without mercy. Tabuu felt the presence of her power level and growled in anger, she was very close. Medusa's anger flared and she used magic to throw a gigantic ball of energy like a Spirit Bomb into a legion of Maverick copies.

"Sick of these games..." Medusa growled. She looked around for Pit, slicing the mooks in her way. Pit and Dark Pit were fighting side by side with Bass (Who had come from Zero's time and so had an upgraded body similar to Zero and wore a full body cloak) who was blasting away Koopa Trooper and Badnik copies. An energy blast sent the trio flying, sending Bass crashing into a rock spire; Dark Pit through some building debri, and Pit through a dead tree. Tabuu floated down from the sky.

"Must i do everything myself... i'll start killing you fools myself." Tabuu growled. Bass stood up and growled, firing a blast of energy at him and then running at him with his Bass-Sabre. Tabuu punched Bass into Dark Pit and sent them flying backwards. Pit fired an arrow at Tabuu which he crushed in his hand and then went to choke the Angel.

"Fool!" Tabuu growled, an energy blast made him drop Pit and sent him flying to the side.

"Don't you touch my son..." Medusa growled, the Snakes in her hair hissing with anger. Tabuu floated up and folded his arms.

"I am a god!" Tabuu growled.

"You're an arsehole! And i'm taking you down." Medusa's eyes glowed with power.

"Is that so? Then allow me t show you... my next evolution." Tabuu smirked. Wings made out of energy sprouted out from his back, his muscle mass increased along with his height, and he grew spikes running down his spine.

"That power level... that's almost impossible..." Medusa muttered, slightly shocked. At the speed of light Tabuu began to mercilessly beat Medusa, sending her flying everywhere and chasing after her. Medusa attempted to stab him with her Katana but Tabuu knocked it out of her grasp and slammed her into the ground. Palutena arrived on scene.

"She needs help..." Palutena spoke. Pit attempted to run forward but she held him back. "I'll do it." Palutena informed. Tabuu was choking Medusa when Palutena hit him with a full force Mega Laser, allowing Medusa to punch him away with a migic powered uppercut.

"P... Palutena...?" Medusa groaned, getting back on her feet.

"No time to talk, we should retreat." Palutena interrupted. Medusa was silent. "We can't beat him alone." Palutena continued.

"Get out of here. Take Icarus and go." Medusa spoke.

"What...?" Palutena looked at her with utter confusion.

"Don't put him in danger! Take him and go! NOW!" Medusa commanded.

"But..." Palutena objected.

"You want to make things better? Go! If not for me, do it for Icarus. I'll kill this... thing... myself." Medusa growled, her aura had begun to flare uncontrollably.

"Medusa... You're charging up too much..." Palutena noted.

"I know." Medusa kept on staring at Tabuu who was getting out of some rubble.

"Medusa..." Palutena spoke in a sympathetic tone.

"I always was stubborn." Medusa smiled, ignoring Palutena's objections.

"You'll die..." Palutena bowed her head.

"I know... If i can't protect my own son in life... I'll... think of it as my final atonement for my sins." Medusa let a tear roll down her face. Pit had been running towards the duo for some time.

"Why are just standing there! We gotta get the others!" Pit exclaimed. Medusa and Palutena looked at him, sadness clearly on their face.

"Icarus. Go with your Auntie." Medusa closed her eyes and looked away.

"Wha... What?" Pit didn't understand.

"I'll deal with Tabuu... my own way..." Medusa continued.

"We have to go Pit." Palutena urged.

"But, but..." Pit objected.

"I'll always love you, Icarus." Medusa spoke.

"You'll... You're... You're going to die... No! I won't allow it! We can all fight him!" Pit ran past Palutena, hugging his mother for the first time in his life, refusing to let her stay. Medusa looked at him in shock, tears streaming down her face. "We... we can beat him, Mum! We can!" Pit began to cry, holding onto his mother. Medusa stroked his hair.

"I won't put you in any more danger... go, live your life..." Medusa whimpered, trying to push him away.

"No! I finally have my mother again! I won't let you die again!" Pit exclaimed.

"Do as your mother says!" Medusa snapped, her tears intensifying. Paluten pulled Pit away, who was desperate to stay with Medusa.

"Mom! Mom!" He kept on calling out as Palutena flew off with him. Medusa turned to face Tabuu.

"Alright you... I'm not going to hell alone... I'm taking you with me!" Medusa dashed forward, punching Tabuu in the face.

"Such heroic nonsense!" Tabuu retorted, punching her back and busting her lip. Medusa took it like a champ and kept on fighting back, charging up as she fought Tabuu. They became a whirlwind of punches and energy blasts.

"The only way to kill you is to destroy every cell in your body, so you can never come back!" Medusa exclaimed, dodging Tabuu's attacks and countering with her own.

"You won't even get the chance!" Tabuu growled, punching her through a series of rock spires. Medusa rose out of the rubble. Tabuu stalked towards her. Far off in the distance, Palutena held Pit, who was desperatly trying to escape, back. Medusa grinned, blood trailing down her face. She reached the required amount of energy. Tabuu charged up energy blasts in his hands. Dark Pit looked on, his arms dropping to his sides and his frown disappearing, she was practically his mother too. Medusa let one last tear roll down her face, images of General Icarus and her son running through her mind. She let out a tremendous battle cry as she exploded, her energy creating a hyper destructive blast that wiped out everything within a hundred metre radius. Pit fell to his knees, looking on at the explosion.

"MOM!" He cried out, raising his arms into the air before falling down on both his hands and knees, crying uncontrollably. Palutena let a tear roll down her face.

"Sister..." Palutena closed her eyes. Everybody looked on.

"I don't believe it..." Sonic muttered.

"She gave her life... for her son..." Ryuko continued.

"I guess she died a real hero..." Slender folded his arms as he looked on.

"Humph, well played." Deacon noted. Everybody was silent for minutes, except for Pit who kept on crying. Medusa's sheathed Katana blew in the wind and landed in front of Pit. Pit looked at it, tears streaming down his face, and picked it up gently, holding onto it tightly.

"She'd want you to have that." Palutena spoke. Pit nodded, standing up and holding it in his right hand.

"I'll treasure it for as long as i live..." Pit closed his eyes in sorrow. Everybody looked on to the distruction caused by the blast, the steaming crater laid out before them. Out of the centre of the crater burst Tabuu, laughing maniacally.

"He's still alive!" Anti-Ryuko growled.

"What foolishness! Nothing can kill me! Hahahahah!" Tabuu exclaimed. Pit's eyes twitched, dark energy engulfing him. "Nothing but a foolish matrye!" Tabuu growled. Pit's hair became upright; his eyes glowing yellow and his wings turning purple, an aura of dark energy and bio-electricity surrounding him.

"We have to finish this now..." Sonic growled. Sonic and Ryuko stepped forward. Sonic placed his hand on Pit's shoulder. "Fight with us..." Sonic spoke. Pit nodded.

"I'm going to kill him..." Pit growled, his full-power having awakened. Samus; Dante, Eva, Shadow, and even the Deacon all followed Sopnic and Ryuko. The Super Emeralds floated around Sonic.

"We gotta power up guys... Hopefully the emeralds can give us enough power..." Sonic spoke. The others nodded.

"Let's finish this fight." Ryuko responded. Everybody else nodded. The Emeralds began to spin around everybody except for Pit who hadunlocked his full-power already. In a bright flash of light everybody had achieved their ultimate forms. Sonic and Shadow had transformed into Hyper Sonic and Hyper Shadow. Ryuko and Senketsu had entered Senketsu Kisaragi form. Eva had turned Super along with Samus. Dante had taken on the form of his father, Sparda in Devil Trigger form, and Deacon had entered his demon form, transforming him from th 7 foot, spiked head, Xeno he was into a demonic version of himself with red armored skin and glowing yellow veins. All of the heroes nodded to each other and flew off towards Tabuu. Everybody else cheering them on, even Anti-Ryuko cracked a smile of musement... though maybe because she learned how to make Anti-Senketsu even stronger.


End file.
